A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by SiriuslyFunny
Summary: DMHG. Draco bewitches Hermione's diary so he can see all her secrets. See inside for full summary. Right now I'm revising and tweaking the plot, so don't read this fic until I'm done.
1. The Lilac Diary

A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

By: SiriuslyFunny

Summary: Draco, the boy who was plagued by a bad memory, hates Hermione, a girl with a love for art. When Draco decides to bewitch Hermione's diary so he can see everything she writes, he gets to see her thoughts and all of her mysterious drawings. But will he ever find out what they mean?

This will obviously be D/Hr, but Hermione will be paired with numerous people. NO HBP. So no HBP spoilers, obviously. This will be a looooooooong fic, probably with a sequel and maybe another sequel after that. -smiles- But this fic might not have a happy ending. So maybe there won't be a sequel. This fic also contains character death. Humor comes in on the tenth chappie, if anyone is wondering.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

This whole fic is dedicated to my best friend, who is also the guy who I love more than anything in the world pretty much.

A/N

THIS FIC HAS BEEN REDONE. Review. This chappie may be short, but that doesn't mean the others aren't.

* * *

Hermione entered Flourish and Blotts, noticing that a certain boy she knew was in the store already. 

He was a boy who had over the course of six years tormented her and her best friends.

He was a boy with cold gray eyes that could make you cower in fear.

He was a boy with silvery blonde hair that slightly covered his eyes, giving him that stupid I'm-better-than-you look.

He was a boy with a menacing smirk that could drive a person off the wall.

He was a boy with his whole essence being evil.

He was a boy who Hermione could never try to utter his name without feeling total disgust.

He was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione angrily mumbled under her breath, approaching the pale clerk whose name tag had a messy scrawl that said "Adam."

"Do you guys have any diaries?" she asked him politely, her back to the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, we do. Come this way," Adam said in a deep voice, leading her over to the corner of the large shop.

Hermione looked out towards the large window. A dark figure stood outside the window, watching Hermione. She stared at the figure as it stood back. When Hermione stopped following Adam to get a closer look at the window, the mysterious person darted away before Hermione got a chance to study their features.

* * *

Draco grabbed a book he needed for Muggle Studies. He had knew a lot about muggles, and he wanted to take the class because he thought it would be easy and he would have more leisure time with himself and others... 

He heard someone come through the door. He looked over to the door and saw a certain girl he knew already.

She was a girl that was best friends with Harry Potter for six years.

She was a girl with chocolate colored eyes, but they made her looked as pathetic as she possibly could.

She was a girl with bushy brown hair, which could probably hold a couple books deep inside.

She was a girl with a smile that made him sneer in disgust, for her teeth were still ugly after they got fixed a couple of years ago.

She was a girl whose whole essence was an angelic good girl.

She was girl who Draco could never try to utter her name without feeling total disgust.

She was Hermione Granger.

Hermione and the clerk strode to the back of the room, looking for diaries. Draco watched silently as Hermione carefully picked out a small lilac diary.

Draco felt like making the Mudblood suffer. Or at least something related to that.

A brilliant struck Draco in the head like lightening.

"Rescribo Invulgo," Draco mumbled slyly, pointing his wand at Hermione's diary and one just like it.

The two diaries glowed pink before fading back into their normal color, lilac. Her diary's "transformation" was oblivious to Hermione's eye. Draco picked up the other diary and waited for Hermione to get out of the store so he could pay for it.

"I am so glad I'm seventeen," Draco told himself, sniggering.

* * *

Hermione bounded out of the bookstore and met Harry and Ron, who were busy chatting about who might be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

"Hey Hermione, are you ready to go get some ice cream," Harry asked her as she approached them.

"Yeah. And guess who was in the store?" Hermione told them as they began to walk.

"Who?" Harry and Ron asked quizzically.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat.

Harry and Ron had their happiness ripped off their faces and replaced with looks of revulsion.

"And you know what was weird? There was also this dark figure in the window, but when I approached him, he ran off," Hermione told them worriedly.

"We were just going to tell you about that," Ron told Hermione, deep in thought. "We saw this person in a black cloak run past us, and they came from the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Plus, there was taller one, and Harry got to see his face.

"That's so suspicious," they all mumbled as they walked under the sun's bright rays.

And Hermione didn't know that far away, a certain Pureblood was eagerly awaiting to read her diary.

* * *

A/N 

According to this one website I went to, "Rescribo Invulgo" means something like to transfer or to learn new information, or something like that. Remember to review, and peace out.

SiriuslyFunny


	2. First Day Back

A/N

I nearly died when I found out I had gotten that many reviews! I've never gotten that many! Thank you everyone! Much love to all!

* * *

Hermione awoke because of the obnoxiously loud Ginny, yelling at her to get up.

"Hermione!"

Hermione let out a grunt and shifted directions.

"What?" she asked lazily, her vision so blurry, Ginny looked like a giant breadstick.

"Get up, breakfast is ready. Honestly, I had to yell so much. My throat hurts..." Ginny exclaimed as Hermione rubbed her eyes.

Hermione tumbled out of bed, falling on the red carpet, which was fuzzy against her chin. She got up slowly, slipping on her starry blue slippers and trudging down the creaky stairs.

"You know, could you perhaps tell Ron to quit interfering with my love life? He is scaring off all the blokes I like, and it is awful to see their faces after Ron has 'talked' with them," Ginny asked, looking up to Hermione's slightly tanned face.

"I suppose, because after all, no one likes when people are too overprotective," Hermione mumbled, pulling a chair out from the table.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, smiling gratefully at the exhausted Hermione.

There was a reason why Hermione was so tired. She just couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about that mysterious figure lurking outside... It had been plaguing her mind for about 2 hours that night. She watched Ron and Harry race down the stairs, quickly taking their usual spots at the Weasely dining table.

"Good Morning," Mrs. Weasely sang as she entered the room with pancakes.

"Good morning," chorused the trio and Ginny.

As Mrs.Weasely set out to the kitchen, Hermione scooted closer to Ron.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

Ron either ignored her, or didn't hear her.

"Ron!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her as Harry and Ginny started a conversation.

"Ginny tells me you have been being a snoop again," Hermione said, disappointment in her voice.

"So?" he said, jamming the fork covered with pancakes into his mouth again.

"Well, you know that you should let her deal with her own problems. She's 16 now, she would tell you if she needed you to come and scare the bloody pulp out of someone," Hermione said, fierceness unleashing its self on her tone.

"Well she's my sister, and I don't want her to be endangered by men," Ron said hissed at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She gave him a strict look before telling him, "Well, just tone it down okay? She's just been really stressed lately. She yelled at me a couple times just because I didn't wake up this morning. She's completely off her rocker."

Ron nodded, flashing her a grin.

Hermione turned back to her pancakes. But there was only one left.

"All right, who took my pancake?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

Ron and Harry gave Ginny a dirty look.

"What?" she asked in a muffled voice, due to the fact she was munching on a pancake.

"Ginny, I believe you have adapted Ron's eating habits," Hermione told her. The trio burst into laughter, although Ron looked slightly hurt.

"I have syrup, if anyone wants any," Mrs.Weasely sang again, Ron and Harry exchanging looks probably about her "singing".

"As a prefect, I decide that I shall take points away from Slytherin as much as possible," Ginny announced as she shoved more pancakes in her mouth. Hermione and Mrs.Weasely shot Ginny a dirty look, while Harry and Ron laughed. Ginny glared at her mum and Hermione.

Mrs.Weasely fell silent.

Ginny was the first to notice.

"Mum, what's wrong?" she asked, her features softening.

"You and Ron are growing up so fast... Soon all of you will be gone," she said softly as Ginny and Hermione got up to comfort her.

"Mrs. Weasely, it's okay," Hermione said as she watched the small tears streaming down her face. "It will be okay."

Mrs.Weasely stopped crying and turned on her heel and left the kitchen. Harry and Ron were surprised by Mrs.Weasely emotional breakdown.

"Wow," was the only thing the two boys could mutter.

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was as crowded as usual. Parents saying good-byes, acquaintances striking up conversations, best friends catching up on their friend's summer, and couples hugging. Mrs. Weasely's eyes were teary as Hermione looked back at her. They were just about to board the train.

"Bye," they all yelled cheerfully to Mrs.Weasley.

"I love you," she shouted, waving frantically.

"Be careful!" Mr. Weasley warned.

They got on the Hogwarts Express and searched for an empty compartment.

A voice was repeating in Hermione's head.

_"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" _

Hermione shrugged it off, aware to the fact that it must have been one of the side affects of the Weasley Twin's "Conscience Controller". Ron and Harry took her on numerous trips over to their store, looking for any random thing to mess around with. It was a weird little thing that could make you feel extremely guilty and which had many side-effects. Hermione had extreme acne, which she thankfully quickly recovered from, throbbing arms, and long toenails. Now this...

They entered a compartment to find Luna Lovegood reading a Care of Magical Creatures book.

"Hello," Luna Lovegood greeted them.

Hermione's face lit up. Luna was a good friend of Hermione's now. They had gotten to bond in her 6th year. They actually had a couple things in common, and Hermione discovered she didn't talk about rubbish all the time.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked, shoving her luggage aside, the trio following her action.

"It was fascinating," Luna replied. Today she was sporting a hippogriff necklace. Another peculiar thing Luna Lovegood owned.

"Very," she added.

Ginny and Hermione smiled. Ron snickered, but Harry shut him up by queitly elbowing him in the stomach. Ron dropped to the floor and moaned in pain.

"Ron, are you suffering from Crouchitis?" Luna asked him curiously.

"Maybe," Ron told her in a strained voice as Hermione and Ginny secretly glared at the innocent looking Harry.

As Ron began to sulk on the floor, the compartment door slid open, scaring Ron so he hit his head on the wall. Everyone laughed. Ron moaned, lightly touching the spot on his head where he hit it. Ginny quickly ran over to Ron.

"Move your hand, I want to see if you developed a giant bump," Ginny told him, moving his head out of the way.

Ginny studied the spot where he hit his head.

"Merlin, it's huge," Ginny said in awe before poking his gigantic bump.

"OWWWW! OI GINNY!" Ron yelled.

"Okay, now we know it really must hurt," Ginny said as everyone laughed.

The person who slid open the compartment door cleared their throat, obviously trying to get everyone's attention.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr.Weasley, I advise you to be more careful. Have you by any chance developed Crouchitis?" McGonagall said to them.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Ron asked, outraged that Luna said mentioned something real instead of something far-fetched.

"That isn't important," McGonagall told Ron as Ginny, Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. Luna just had that distant look on her face. "I'm here to get Miss Granger. She has to go the Head's compartment."

Hermione snatched her stuff from the compartment, bidding all of her friends good-bye.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said in her usual stern voice, "I want you to remember to be nice and considerate to the Head Boy, no matter who it is."

Hermione nodded.

"Now, go in there until I come and get you. And remember-be civil, for if not, I could have someone else's replace your position," Professor McGonagall told her sternly, striding away from the door. Hermione slid the door open to find that a pair of bewildered gray eyes were staring back at her.

Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

"You?" Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

It was mortifying. Why in the world was Draco Malfoy a Head?

"How is it that you are Head Boy and Harry or Ron isn't?" Hermione asked him perplexed by that fact that he was Head Boy.

"I have connections," Draco drawled.

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione said, putting her trunk down by a small chair.

"Whatever Malfoy," Draco mimicked, trying to get on Hermione's nerve.

"Listen. I don't want to hear you say a word. Just leave me be," Hermione announced, heading towards the loo.

"Maybe in here I can actually write," Hermione thought, locking the door and taking out her lilac diary.

Draco watched as the door clicked shut.

"Hmmm... I wonder if Granger has written in her diary yet," Draco thought, leaning back on a comfy chair. He zipped open his trunk to find a lilac diary hidden under his books. Draco smirked as he held the diary in his hands. He quickly flipped open to the first page and saw cursive handwriting being formed onto the lilac lined paper. Her handwriting was also in red, since this diary could detect simple emotions.

_I cannot believe that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. What makes him so special?  
He is being such a prat too. Like usual.  
I hope I don't have to talk to him that often. But I will probably have to, for Head's business, and the new meetings for school events and such.  
Other than that, I just want to keep an emotionless look on my face at all times when I'm around him.  
I do wish I was with my friends. It beats having to stay in this cramped loo.  
I reckon I'll write later. Maybe I'll try to deal with Malfoy trying to send me to buggery._

Draco closed the diary quickly and stuffed it into his trunk. Hermione didn't come out for a while, but Draco pretended to be sleeping.

_"Just go away! I don't want to talk!"_

That voice was lingering in his head.

Draco groaned, thinking it was his voice from one of his most horrible memories. Draco grimaced and fell asleep, trying not to think of his cruel memory.

DREAM

Draco was in a foggy area, trying to navigate around the thick fog. As he made it further through the fog, it started to disappear, and the air suddenly had gotten warmer. He came to a stream, with a cougar licking a wound on its arm. He approached it and as he tried to touch its wound, the cougar lashed out at him, leaving a mark on his suddenly white arms. He ran into the darkness, afraid of what came next.

END OF DREAM

Draco awoke, seeing Hermione pull her light trunk out of the compartment, yelling at third-years who were misbehaving. He got up and grabbed his stuff, scurrying over to Hermione.

"C'mon, your Head of House told me we had to get into the Head's carriage," Draco told her as they squeezed through the crowd of students. When they got in the carriage, no one spoke half of the way up. Then Draco broke the silence.

"Why don't you read, Mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"Why don't you go turn into a ferret?" Hermione supplied.

Draco glared at her.

"Atrocious bitch," Draco retorted.

"Impetuous bastard," Hermione shot back.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Draco snarled, anger raging in his eyes.

"Why don't you! Your the one who always starts it!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Bloody Hell," Draco muttered.

"Idiotic Death Eater," Hermione hissed

"I AM NOT A DAMN DEATH EATER! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME THE SAME DAMN THING!" Draco roared.

"LIAR! You're just trying to cover it up so no one knows!" Hermione hollered.

"I'M NOT LYING! I can prove it to you one day!" Draco yelled truthfully.

Hermione looked withdrawn. Draco smirked and relaxed 'till they got up to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione and Draco soon joined their houses at the sorting feast.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Soon, most of the students in the Great Hall turned their attention to him, releasing the twinkling of his powerdy blue eyes.

"Welcome students new and old to another year of Hogwarts. We will now begin the sorting. But may I have our heads come up to the stage for one moment?"

Hermione looked at Draco hesitantly, and Draco glanced at her as well. They both strode over to the stage to await further instruction.

"Just stand right in front of me," Dumbledore told them quietly as they came onto the stage.

"Now," Dumbledore began, pacing around the stage,"This is the second time in Hogwarts history that had two Heads that have been rivals. The first time in Hogwarts history that this has happened was when Mr. and Mrs. Potter were Heads."

Hermione looked down at Harry, who looked suddenly sullen as he put his head down in sadness. Hermione looked up at Draco. He was smirking at Harry, from what she could tell. She secretly glared as she started to listen to Dumbledore speak again.

"...So your job as students is to make sure that their will be no hate between these two. Although it may seem difficult, I just think they could be friends. If any of you students see these two fighting or whatever they may be doing that has the essence of hate, I want you to speak to your Head of House," Dumbledore told them as Hermione's and Draco's jaws dropped to their knees.

How were Hermione Granger, the princess of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, supposed to get along?

It was like a foreign concept.

They could not be kind or anything of the sort to each other.

It would not work.

Everyone in the Great Hall was shocked about it as well. They knew that they could never be friends, since Hermione is a Gryffindor muggle-born who has a tendency to be goody-goody, and Draco is a Slytherin Pureblood who was the tendency to be a bad-ass.

Surely the Gryffindors and Slytherins wouldn't want them to be friends, right? So they obviously wouldn't tell their Head of House that Draco and Hermione weren't getting along.

But the question was:

Would the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?

Dumbledore shooed them off the stage and Professor McGonagall came out with a stool and a raggy old hat.

"When Professor McGonagall calls your name, come and sit on the stool. You will then be sorted into your appropriate house," Dumbledore told the first years.

"Alcatem, Callen."

A short boy with brown hair and a pair of big brown eyes nervously walked over to the stool and had barely got the hat put upon his head before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table went wild.

"Cegruc, Zach."

A stout boy with cinnamon colored hair approached the stool. When McGonagall put the hat on Zach, it soon shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Only the Slytherin table were cheering for their new buddy.

"Fergiz, Rachel."

A girl with short, curly blonde hair and peculiar green eyes sat on the stool, fidgeting every two seconds.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table filled with Hufflepuffs yelled 'till their lungs were sore.

"Herte, Blake."

A raven-haired boy with a pale face approached the stool before it called, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws stood up and cheered. So did a couple of Hufflepuffs.

"Kalima, Will."

A boy with messy orange hair anxiously ran over to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" All the Ravenclaws continued to cheer.

"Meermcool, Kiera."

A dark brown haired girl with a huge smile sat upon the stool. It finally let out a yell.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl joyfully skipped over the Gryffindor Table as the smile grew on her face.

"Malitz, Nicole."

A black haired girl who was giggling madly sat on the stool until the hat let out a yell.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl with pretty green eyes ran over to the Gryffindor Table as Kiera, apparently one of Nicole's friends, was shouting the loudest out of all the Gryffindors.

* * *

After the feast, everyone rushed to their dormotories.

McGonagall led Draco and Hermione to the Head's dormitory.

"The password is 'Unity'. I hope you remember that, and try to keep united with your fellow students at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," McGonagall told them strictly.

Draco scoffed. Hermione glared at him.

When McGonagall left, Draco and Hermione huddled inside of their common room.

It was magnificent.

The room was draped in gold, green, maroon, and silver. There was a large carpet the lay across the stone floor, with lots of intricate patterns scattered throughout the rug.

There was a roaring fire at the end of the room, next to two coffee tables and couches.

On each side, there was a door. One red, and one green.

Hermione and Draco set passwords to their doors and let themselves in.

When Draco came into his room, he noticed it was basically Slytherin paradise. Everything was either in green or silver. Even the sinks were silver, green snakes being the faucets. He put all of his belongings away in their specific places and then got out Hermione's diary to see Hermione's girly handwriting scribbled onto the paper. The ink was now red.

_Ugh. Malfoy is being such a prick. He started teasing me on our way up to Hogwarts, and then I started to tease him, and then he ended up getting furious. He was the one who started it, for Merlin's sake!  
The feast was okay. And so was the sorting. I know two of girls who were sorted into Gryffindor. They are the kids I used to baby-sit when I was younger. They were so cute.  
I'm going to keep my password in here in case I forget it. I doubt I will though.  
It's "absum abesse afui". It's something in Latin. I think.  
I really do miss mum and dad.  
And I'm tired, so I guess that I'll just go to bed. _

Draco closed the diary in satisfaction.

"Oh, this will be useful," he said, stuffing the diary under his bed.

Draco fell asleep, wondering what Hermione's password meant.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading. Hermione's password means "missing" according to this one Latin translator. Hmm... What could that mean? REVIEW OR I SHALL THROW SPORKS AT YOU! And could you take a look at my other stories, 6th year Madness, Branches of Friendship, Sprinkled Randomness, Advice from Liz and Kiki, and my one shots? Pretty Please?

SiriuslyFunny


	3. Learning Things About Hermione

A/N

I love everyone who reviewed.

Dedication: I feel like dedicating this chappie to Kelly Clarkson. Yay.

Responses-

Where-my-heart-resides- -laughs really hard-you said "mork" like a million times there. Sprinkled randomness is the best. because we made it. Haha "i can't believe butter" so beats wonder bread, so fear MY wrath.

THEDEMENTEDSOCK- I'll check out your stories.

SecertMurderer- As for Hermione killing Draco, you'll just have to wait and see. And review. lol. Uh ... you are a guy or a girl? Um ... lemme think about it.

Coolgirlc- really, i love wolves! lol

* * *

DREAM

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

Someone was calling her name.

"Wh-who is that?" she choked out.

The voice kept coming closer.

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

Hermione hesitated, not knowing what to do. She saw a wolf approaching her, stopping to look at her. Then it scampered away, the voices getting louder and louder.

END OF DREAM

Hermione woke up sweating. She slowly wiped the beads of sweat off her face, trying to figure out what her dream meant. She hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and stared into the mirror. Looking back at her was brown, bushy hair and chocolate eyes that were dull because she was so sleepy. Since Dumbledore had declared this week "Settling in" week, which meant that everyone had a week off before they had to start classes. He had made up the week because 1st years weren't very comfortable to start out with, and he wanted them to be more at home. However, Dumbledore added an another week to the Hogwarts schedule because they had this week off.

Hermione brushed her hair and slowly started to put things away, quietly singing one of her favorite songs.

* * *

Draco woke up, groggily wiping his eyes. He had just had a bad dream with a horrible memory in it.

"Damn, what time is it?" he asked, looking at his watch. It was now 11:14.

"I wonder if Granger has written anything in her diary," Draco said to himself, slowly getting out of bed.

He picked up the lilac diary and tossed it onto his bed. He then got under the covers once more, and opened the book to see cursive in a yellow ink.

"So she's happy," Draco concluded.

_Today is such a beautiful morning, I can hear the 4th years running around outside.  
We have to go to meeting today. It's about the Halloween event.  
I had a really weird dream last night. There was a wolf there, and someone was calling my name.  
_  
Draco's eyebrows perked up in interest, poring over the text.

_I hope I don't have to talk to Draco again today. He's such a prat!  
Well, ... besides that, I think I have developed a sort of crush ... on Seamus.  
I have no idea I noticed this before, but he's really cute, and he's very good in studies. Well, at least more than Harry and Ron.  
He has a very charming smile too.  
But I better not get my hopes up.  
_  
Then below all of her cursive, their was a sketched drawing of a crow. Hermione looked like she was a very good artist-you could see that she had worked very hard on it. Draco traced over the drawing, seeing the crow had black, tattered feathers. It had a very pointy yellow beak, and you could see the contrast between both shades of yellow. It had shadowy dark eyes that made you feel as if it was peering right into your soul. The picture was breathtaking.

But the question was, why did she draw it?

Draco wanted to find out.

Draco slipped the diary under his bed and headed out towards Hermione's room. He knocked on it lightly.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

A tired Hermione came to her door, sticking her head between the doorway and the door.

"What?" she asked.

"Well... I was wondering... Are you an artist?" he asked her innocently.

"Yeah, where did you hear that from?" she asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She was wearing a polo, that was buttoned all the way up, and was dark blue. She was also wearing redsilk pajama bottoms, that were similar to Draco's green silk ones.

"I heard it from someone, I can't quite remember. Let me see a drawing," Draco said assertively.

"Fine, what do you want to see?" she asked, about to open the door.

"Anything. A good piece," Draco said.

"Fine. I'll show it to you after we go to our meeting with the prefects. You better get ready, it's in fifteen minutes," Hermione said, giving him a signal to go away.

Draco sauntered off, oblivious to Hermione saying her password.

"Bloody Fuck," Draco said to his door. It opened right up. He had a fascination for vulgar passwords.

Draco shuffled across the room and put on his robes, not in the mood for a shower at the moment. He fixed up his bed and looked at the diary. He thought maybe she could be writing it in at this very moment.

And Draco was right.

_I can't believe I actually had a civilized conversation with Malfoy. He actually wasn't being such a prat, but he was probably just putting on an act.  
But you know what's weird? Well, Malfoy asked if I was an artist. Yeah, I am, but why did he want to know? And who told him?  
My crow sketch is a tad bit smeared. I wonder how that happened. _

"Oh shit," Draco said aloud to himself. "You can make an affect on it?"

_He also wants to see one of my drawings. Of course, I'm not going to show him my very special ones. Maybe I should show him the one of Ginny I made. Yeah, I'll show the git that one. He better not lay a finger on it though, or I'll have to hurt him like I did in third year.  
I wonder why he always makes fun of everyone. That's an answer that I think I will never know. _

Draco shifted uncomfortably, remembering his worst memory over and over again.

"Bloody hell, I hate him," Draco said miserably, hiding the diary under his pillow, heading out the door to the meeting.

* * *

Hermione walked out of her room at an easy pace, humming a tune. She was heading over to meeting early. As she made her way to the meeting, a conflict was residing in her mind.

"Should I be friends with Malfoy if he starts to get nicer? Wait a minute, he'll never get nicer. He'll always be mean. Well, Blaise changed, and he was as mean as Malfoy. Think of all those years he tormented you! But I should just forgive and forget. Damn all the morals, he's evil, are you that daft? He's a death eater!"

Hermione then shut out all of her annoying thoughts as soon as she got to the conference room.

Draco was there, sleeping on the table.

"Hey Malfoy," Hermione called out in a bored tone.

"What," Draco mumbled sleepily.

"You want to see my drawings?" she asked him, trying to budge him.

"Okay," Draco drawled sleepily. He snapped up to see Hermione standing there with a drawing.

Hermione could tell by the look on his face, he was clearly impressed.

"Wow," Draco breathed. "Nice drawing of the She-Weasel."

Hermione glared at him.

"Don't call her that Malfoy. She can hex you in a second. So shut your mouth, you git," Hermione said tolerantly.

"No need to get mad," Draco drawled, smirking his platinum blonde head off.

"Ugh, Draco Malfoy, you are such a bloody prat!" Hermione exclaimed, as the prefects walked into the room.

Hermione cleared her throat and sat down, waiting for the prefects to be seated. She smiled when she saw Ginny.

"Welcome everyone to today's meeting where we will be discussing an idea for a 'welcome back' event. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Hermione said professionally.

Ernie Macmillian raised his hand cheerfully.

"I think we should have an opposite day. We switch places with someone else from a different house and live their life," he suggested.

A couple of prefects nodded in agreement.

"Any other suggestions?"

Susan Bones raised her hand.

"I think we should have a dance with a theme," she suggested.

The girls all squealed in excitement, and the boys measly agreed.

"So it's settled. We will have a dance," Hermione announced.

All of the blokes let out a groan, while simultaneously, the girls smiled gratefully.

"We will meet back here in a week or so. I will inform you as soon as possible so you will be ready for the next meeting," Draco said boredly as the prefects shuffled out of the room.

Draco began to walk out the door, where two boys were talking about how annoying their mums and dads were. Hermione, who was listening in on the conversation, ran out of the meeting room, tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks.

Draco tried to fight the urge to go and chase after her, but his mind got the best of him. He swiftly ran to try and catch up with the sobbing Head Girl.

"Hermione!" Draco blurted. He then grimaced in disgust as Hermione glanced back.

"Unity!" Hermione said quickly to the portrait. It swung right open, and Draco ran in after her.

"Why don't you call me Mudblood and make me feel even worse!" Hermione suggested fiercely, her bushy hair hitting her face as she whipped around to face her.

"Why does it matter!" Draco exclaimed, frustration booming from his voice.

"Bugger off!" Hermione shouted.

"No!" Draco told her, his eyes blazing.

"Just go away! I don't want to talk!" Hermione yelled, her voice muffled since she was crying into a pillow.

"Granger, I'm not leaving. You are not going to be depressed. Your grades might slip," Draco told her calmly.

"I said, go away. Do you understand those simple words, or are you that daft!" Hermione said quietly, sniffing.

"No, I'm not leaving until you feel better. It is my job as a Head to do so," Draco proclaimed staunchly, trying to think of an excuse to hide the weird feeling overcoming his body.

Hermione looked like she was debating with herself if she should be nice or not. Draco could picture two Hermiones shouting insults back and forth.

"Fine." Hermione said, as silence shrouded the room.

They sat in silence until Hermione let out a frightening cry.

"Okay, well my parents you see, they really love me, and I love them. And... well ... this summer my parents di-di-disappeared. Th-they were kidnapped. And they've be-been g-gone ever since."

Draco's heart sank. He felt sorry for Hermione. Even if she was a filthy muggle.

"Granger, that's awful," Draco told her quietly.

Hermione let out a big sigh and closed her eyes as she leaned back into her chair.

"It's okay," Draco told her soothingly.

He couldn't believe why he was being this nice.

"The fucking devil is possessing me!" Draco whispered. He hoped Hermione didn't hear.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the couch, following Hermione's action.

He felt a warmth in his fingertips. A fire began to roar on his fingers. Something that was as soft as silk was gliding on his fingers like an ice skater.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione.

She had a devilish smile on her face and was seductively running a finger up and down his hand. He was emotionless.

As he watched Hermione's finger run up and down his hand, he felt utterly disgusted. But he let her.

Draco felt an odd presence by his face.

SMACK

Hermione's hand somehow made it's way behind and up the house and met with Draco's face.

"OW!" Draco yelped in pain.

"Karma," Hermione said simply. "Don't try to be nice if you don't mean it."

Hermione sauntered off, oblivious to Draco, who was now just confused.

"Damn, how did she hear me? She's like that asshole, Pettigrew. She probably has those damn mouse ears!" Draco thought as he heard her door slam.

* * *

A/N

I had to add that part in about how Wormtail is a filthy retard. Review. If you don't like my new ending, PM me. Thanks.

SiriuslyFunny


	4. The Boyfriend and the Mirror of Erised

A/N

Once again, I love you guys for the many reviews. And for you who don't... well you should, it makes me angry. If any of you are thinking that I really rushed things, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but I think Draco has a compassionate side, but he only showed it because he didn't want her to get depressed, which would lead to him probably getting in trouble because they would think it was Draco's fault. Well, that's what Draco thinks at least. And for the no electronics on Hogwarts...I might just change it...

I'm going to reply to your reviews via Private Messages, and I will respond to anonymous reviews here:

A passerby- thank you for letting me know, I might change it...  
Allie00- I have no idea. But I don't think he would, because think of how mad she would get...

Dedication: Liz (where-my-heart-resides) for telling me it was a good idea and for being a mork. jk... And SOS. hehe...

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL PESTER YOU UNTIL YOU WILL. I KNOW WHO'S PUTTING MY FIC ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST AND ALERT LIST, SO YOU BETTER REVIEW. -coughs- sorry, I am obsessed with reviews and sometimes I take it a little too far...

* * *

Hermione woke up, her head throbbing. She had a huge headache.

"Shit, I have a huge headache," Hermione said groggily.

Hermione got up and went over to Draco's bedroom, going to apologize for how moody she was being last night. Draco's trembling hands were on her mind all night.  
She knocked on his door. He opened it up, his platinum blonde hair very messed up. It looked funny.

"What," he spat.

"I've come to say I'm sorry," Hermione said truthfully.

"We'll you've come to the wrong place," Draco said coldly.

"The nerve of you! And I thought you would be nice about it... Yeah right! You're still as cold as ever! I hate you!" Hermione said angrily, storming off. She swear she could hear him mumbling something about PMS.

As Hermione came to breakfast, a gossiping Ginny was waiting for her.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said, her mind completely off the subject of last night.

"Hi Hermione! I need to tell you something!" Ginny said creeping closer to her ear so she could tell her something.

"What is it..." Hermione said as Ginny started to whisper in her ear.

"Seamus likes you!" Ginny squealed in a whisper.

"He does?" Hermione said disbelief.

"Yeah! He wants you to be his girlfriend!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh really! I like him too!" Hermione said happily.

"So is he going to be your first boyfriend?" Ginny said, trying to get a secret out of her.

"No, I had a couple boyfriends, you know I at least went out with Viktor, don't you," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, lightly smacking herself on the head. "Oi, here he comes!"

"Hermione," Seamus said in his charming voice. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, eagerly following him to the corridor.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her sweetly.

"Of course," Hermione said, pulling him into a hug. They hugged for about a minute, Hermione smiling her head off.Seamus walked off, while Hermione ran to her room to write in her lilac diary.

* * *

Draco sleepily looked at the crow that Hermione had drew in her diary. It was beautiful. Draco flipped to the page after that, and saw writing that she must have written a few minutes ago.

_I have good news and bad news. We'll it's not really bad news, but oh well.  
Last night, I was crying because two boys reminded me of my parents disappearing, so I got all choked up and ran off, Malfoy following me. And he tried to comfort me, but I told him to leave me alone, and then I told him about my parents. I still cannot believe why I did that! and I yelled at him too. I went to apologize to him this morning, but he was being rude. Humph, the nerve of him.  
Draco put his thumb on all the tear drops on the page. As he rubbed the page, little by little, the paper started to thin out.  
Good news!  
SEAMUS IS MY BOYFRIEND!  
I feel like a girly-girl again. I haven't been to that stage since like Krum asked me out. We hugged for like a minute, and I just love his smile! He's so charming!  
I love him oh-so dearly.  
Well, I guess I'm going to eat breakfast now._

Draco closed the diary.

"I think I should sabotage this happy relationship," he said, smirking.

* * *

As Hermione walked to breakfast, she could hear everyone talking about her and Seamus. Harry was grinning happily for her.

"You like Seamus now, huh," Harry said, while Hermione sat down in between Harry and Ron, taking a bagel and starting to eat it. She nodded. Seamus slipped by.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely to Harry.

"Sure mate," Harry said, scooting over, Ron's face now hidden from view.

Seamus reached out and held Hermione's hand as she continued to eat. Hermione blushed madly, and when Harry noticed, he laughed heartily.

"Hermione..." he said disappointedly, as Hermione and Seamus left the table holding hands. The whole Great hall watched in amusement.

Seamus and Hermione giggled as they walked outside, the warm sun hitting their backs. It was perfectly delightful, and they looked absolutely ravishing.

"I want to go put my feet in the water," Hermione said as she lead him to the lake where the merepeople and the giant squid resided.

"I love spontaneous women," Seamus said, running with her. Hermione laughed.

"Since when did you start to like me?" Hermione asked curiously, dipping her feet into the cold water.

"Well, this year I noticed you got prettier, and then I realized you were perfect for me," he said truthfully, skipping stones along the water.

"Really? I just noticed you too, I just love your charming smile," she said a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, I know. I also love to have fun," Seamus said, starting to splash water at her. Hermione yelped in surprise, splashing him back.

Soon they were having a water fight, Hermione already drenched with the ice cold water. Hermione was furious. Well, not really. But she pushed him into the lake anyway.

"Ha, beat that," she said jubilantly.

Then she started to get worried. Seamus hadn't come up yet. Hermione started to panic, getting closer to the edge of the water to look for him.

An arm shot out and grabbed her leg so she tripped and fell into the lake.

As Hermione fell helplessly, a picture shadowed her mind- she saw a glimpse of snow falling on her face, herself staring upwards. Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion because she didn't know what it meant, but it probably meant that winter was coming early.

Once she opened her eyes, she could see Seamus smiling at her, his face turning blue from no oxygen. Hermione pushed him up, watching him get up to the surface.

Then she realized she was stuck.

A piece of gillyweed was strangling her leg, as she held her breath. Her oxygen was becoming limited, she wasn't able to hold her breath long enough. Then Seamus came into the water, and it looked like he had dived in to save her. He tried to get the gillyweed off, but couldn't. Hermione panicked.

She was going to die.

Seamus, who looked desperate to help save her, quickly came up to her, smiling reassuringly. He then pulled her face towards him, breathing air into her mouth.  
It didn't help because it was carbon dioxide, but it gave her a little bit of breath to stay under a little longer. Seamus was losing breath so fast, he looked like he was going to die. Hermione was crying for her and Seamus's life, because it looked like they couldn't get out now.

Seamus broke the gillyweed with his teeth, making water rush into his mouth like a drain. Hermione screamed on accident, swallowing water. She swam down, the gillyweed hanging onto her ankle, and pulled him up with her new strength due to her high adrenaline.

Now they were up grasping for air. They were safe now, and glad that the giant squid didn't come.

"Seamus... you almost died... I almost died... I can't believe it..." Hermione said slowly, shivering. Seamus was wringing his robes out, and when he was done, he put his arms around Hermione, sending shivers up her spine.

"But I did it for you. Hermione, I love you, even though this is the third day of school," he said sincerely, hugging her, his hazel eyes blazing intensely.

"I love you too," Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for an hour, and ended up getting sick together.

* * *

Draco was in his room, reading Hermione's new page of her diary. Well, one of them at least. The other few pages had scribbling in yellow ink, saying "I love Seamus" in hearts. To Draco, it looked pathetic.

_I got to spend more time with Seamus. We had a very traumatizing experience. Well, we were just having some fun, and then I pushed Seamus in, which I greatly regret, and then he pulled me in and a piece of gillyweed was constricting my leg, and we almost died from lack of oxygen and...  
Well I don't want to think of it anymore.  
And then we sat out her for and hour. It was so romantic...  
Then we had to go to the hospital wing to cure our colds. We really shouldn't have been out there that long, now I'm totally weak.  
I love Seamus so much. We were meant for each other.  
Now I'm going to eat dinner.  
With Seamus! _

"Now I really need to sabotage this relationship," Draco said, disgusted at Hermione and her romantic thoughts.

Then a voice was echoing in his mind.

"Wow... That's unbelievable" the voice said softly.

"Reminds me of mum," Draco said, hiding the diary under his bed, heading to dinner.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly to dinner, her legs still numb with coldness. Waiting at the Gryffindor table was a coughing Seamus. He looked up to see Hermione and smiled.

"Still sick, huh," Hermione said, giving him a hug, his warmth filling up her body.

"Yeah," he said grumpily.

As they sat and ate, laughing and whispering secrets, Draco Malfoy came up to make a snide remark.

"Aw look, the Mudblood found her soulmate," Draco said, smirking.

Seamus stood up angrily, as Hermione tried to tell him to ignore him.

"You know, you should keep your nose out of people's buiness before Mad-eye comes back and turns you into a little baby white ferret," Seamus said furiously, saying what came to his mind.

The whole Gryffindor table erupted in laughter, especially Ron, who snorted milk out of his nose.

"I will get revenge on you Finnegan. And your Mudblood girlfriend," Draco snarled, sauntering off in a hurried fashion.

Seamus was about to go chase him, but Hermione held him back. A thought was residing in her head.

"He's totally dangerous," the voice was saying. Hermione thought that it was a sign that Seamus should stay away from Draco.

"Just ignore him for now, I'll deal with him later," Hermione said staunchly.

Seamus sat down mad, and then laughed hearing that Ron squirted milk out his nose.

Hermione walked back from dinner joyfully, humming a muggle song. Her mind was on getting revenge.

"Draco Malfoy is an obnoxious prick," Hermione said as she turned the corner. Amazingly enough, Draco was standing right in front of her, smirking.

How she hated that smirk.

"Talking to yourself now," Draco drawled. "I guess Finnegan is rubbing off on you, he's awfully stupid."

Hermione's blood was boiling intensely enough that she just exploded.

"DRACO MALFOY, LEAVE ME AND SEAMUS ALONE YOU BLOODY PRAT!" Hermione yelled, punching him hard in the face.

Hermione saw Draco mumbling vulgar words under his breath, his face screwed up in anger. Hermione took off as he got out his wand, because she couldn't think of a good spell or hex to use at the time. Draco took off, running after her.

"Think of a good spell or hex," Hermione repeated to herself. "Or just outrun him for now."

Draco was slowing down, Hermione going unbelievably fast even though her legs were still a bit numb. She was like a roadrunner. Hermione finally couldn't find see him, but she ended up not knowing where she was either. She walked a bit further, and realized she was next to the Mirror of Erised. Hermione remembered all the happy moments that she had in her first year. Of course, she had never seen what she most desired, but now was time to find out. She stepped up in front of the mirror.

Hermione gasped as she saw herself holding a baby. Hermione could tell it was a beautiful girl. She could see the baby sleeping, and her chocolate brown eyes. but she couldn't see the hair color, but she figured it was brown, like her hair.

Hermione spun around to see Draco Malfoy, his eyebrows raised in confusion. She was wondering why he didn't want to hurt her at the moment.

"What is this?" Draco asked curiously.

"This is the mirror of Erised. It shows you you're heart's desire," Hermione said, trying to think of a spell of he tried to hurt her.

"Wow Granger, how do you know all this? Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" he asked in a mocking voice. "Oh yeah, you are in Gryffindor because you had to help Potter and Weasely."

"Just shut up about them," Hermione said angrily, holding her wand in case.

"Who cares. Move, I want to see my reflection," Draco said, moving in front of the mirror.

Draco moved in front of the mirror and gasped, running off.

"Draco! Wait! What did you see!" Hermione yelled, running after him.

* * *

A/N

Sorry the chappie is late, by the way. I had to take the Acts yesterday. I'm way too young to take that test, it isn't fair. About all the Seamus/Hermione stuff, I just felt like adding that in. What happened to Draco? You just have to keep reading to find out...

SiriuslyFunny


	5. Dreamer

A/N

-coughs- I had to Respost this chappie, for some reason only where-my-heart-resides knows. -coughs- sorry. Heh, I know some of you are thinking that Draco saw Hermione in the mirror. Well, a couple people did get to see what he saw, but I found out that you couldn't see other people's reflections in the mirror of Erised... thank you muchly ellieo. Read on to see what he saw and remember to review!

* * *

Draco ran for his life. Never had he experienced so many emotions in his life.

Mad, Jubilant, hopeful, furious, confused-so many emotions just running through his head.

Draco knew Hermione was chasing him. Who wouldn't want to know what had happened to him?

"What happened!" Hermione yelled, picking up her pace.

His heart was pumping more and more blood out.

Draco picked up his speed, trying to lose Hermione. He made a sharp turn, making her fall behind.

"Draco!" she said. He knew she was trying to be gentle, that's the reason why she was using his first name. No one ever really called him that.

He knew he wouldn't be able to escape from her. But he just kept running, like something compelled him.

He was starting to get dizzy from all his thoughts, and luckily, he was right by the head's common room.

"Unity," he spoke hurriedly to the portrait. It swung open, revealing the warm common room. Draco rushed over to his room, a throbbing headache sprouting in his head.

BAM

Draco slammed face first into the door, knocking himself out. He was in such a hurry, he didn't manage to pay attention.

"Are you awake?" a small gentle voice called out.

Draco's eyes fluttered open.

He looked around, squinting, for he had very blurry vision at the moment. He focused a bit more, and saw a bushy haired girl sitting at the end of his bed. He unhurriedly lifted his head off the soft pillow to see he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, Hermione getting up and pacing the room.

"I am trying to set an example for the younger students by helping others that need help, since I am head girl," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? I thought you just fancied me," Draco said, putting on a weak smirk.

"Don't," Hermione said in a warning tone.

"What are you going to do about it? Call Potter and Weasely?" Draco sneered.

"I would be nice to me if I were you," Hermione said threatening. "Remember what Professor McGonagall said? And plus, I helped you to the Hospital Wing. So stop."

"OoO, I'm so scared," Draco said in a babyish tone.

Hermione got up, but right as she headed to the door, Madame Pomfery rushed out of her office.

"Oh Hermione dear, would you please escort Mr. Malfoy back to his room?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, but of course," Hermione said in a fake sweet voice, waiting over at Draco's bedside, a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"I so do not want to do this," Hermione said as Draco snickered.

"Oh, help me, I can't get up," Draco said in a fake helpless voice.

"Hermione, would you please assist him?" Madame Pomfery asked.

"Fine," Hermione said, slightly furious.

Hermione pulled Draco's wrists, so he sat straight up, and pushed on his back so he could get off the bed.

"I hate you," Hermione said angrily to Draco.

Draco laughed, his signature smirk shining throughout the area.

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione said hopelessly as they walked out of the Hospital Wing. "It's nearly 10:00."

"So?" Draco said with his eyebrow quirked up.

"It's late," Hermione said strictly.

"It doesn't matter whether it's late or not," Draco said as they got closer to the head's common room.

"Well, it is very healthy to sleep early, you know. It helps you concentrate in school," she said smartly.

"We haven't even started classes!" Draco exclaimed.

"So? It's good to get a head start," Hermione said telling the password to the portrait.

They got inside the common room, and right before Draco was going to get into his room, Hermione asked him something.

"What did you see in the mirror, exactly?"

Draco's heart stopped.

"Not again..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said, heading into his room.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "Immobulus!"

Draco froze in mid-air. Hermione laughed to herself, and levitated him down on the bed.

Hermione closed the door, and hid his wand somewhere he couldn't see. Then she said the reverse spell.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco questioned her.

"I want to know what you saw in the mirror of Erised," Hermione said simply.

"Why are you so forceful?" he asked, throwing her a death glare.

"Because it's my nature," she said, smiling out of trickiness.

"What, do you want to shag me or something?" he asked her, smirking like a wild man on crack.

"Me? Shag you? Yeah right," Hermione said incredulously.

"I bet you do," he said.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what you saw," Hermione said, still extremely curious.

"No, I don't want to. I don't feel like it," he said, laying down on his bed, stretching out.

"Oh you will tell me," Hermione said, thinking of something to make him tell her everything.

* * *

"I am so very clever, I got Granger to do a couple of favors for her, in order to tell her. I will tell her the truth though, just in case she questions me again. I really regret doing this but it's worth it. She has to do two things for me. 1. She has to watch my take off my shirt. I want to do this because I want to see the Mudblood's reaction. I want to see the look on her face when I do. She'll be appalled, and it will be down right bloody funny. 2. She has to sit at the Slytherin table once. I wish I could have gotten her to more things, but I daren't try to get more favors out of her, or she would chop my bloody head off. She is a very powerful witch, and I do not want to mess with her. So I better tell her the truth," Draco thought, spreading out on his bed.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Well," Draco gulped. "I saw my father dead."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said softly, knowing this was a sensitive topic to talk about.

"No! I was happy! I hope that bastard goes to hell!" Draco exclaimed, putting a hopeful look on his face.

Hermione drew her eyebrows together, giving him a worried look.

"Why? I thought you loved your father?" she said, resting her hand on her thigh. Draco saw that her hands were very petite, and had gold fingernails. He pondered why her fingernail were gold.

"Well ... this brings back to my most painful memory," Draco said, focusing on his knees.

"Please tell me. Er, I can help you cope," Hermione said nervously, not used to hearing emotional words from Draco Malfoy.

"Where to start... well..." Draco said, taking in a breath, which was quite painful, since he hated the memory.

"Go on," Hermione said eagerly.

"I was eleven years old and a very clever child, if I do say so myself. Well, I was just practicing flying, for I longed to be a seeker for the Slytherin team when I came to Hogwarts. And my father had come to talk to me about Muggleborns. He had come talk to me about this because I had found a friend while we were going to buy my Hogwarts things, and I meet a Muggleborn. Truthfully, she was the nicest girl I have ever met, and my only friend. We kept in touch for a week, with my and her owl. We were great friends. So father came and brought me inside, saying that we had to talk. So I followed him inside, eager to soon write a letter to my dear friend. He told me that Muggles were worthless, and we are superior to them, and they weren't meant to be witches and wizards, and all of that crap. I didn't want to agree with my father, but I had too. He told me I could write a good-bye letter to her one last time. So I wrote her a letter. I still remember every word, I have memorized it ever since I was little, because she was my only friend. So, I wrote, 'Dear Dreamer' which was her nickname that I made up. She called me 'Book Bloke' because I used to read all the time, but now I seldomly ever read, but I only read in memory of Dreamer. Then I wrote in my letter, 'I would like to say that Father has told me I must stop owling you, because you are a muggle. I don't want to stop owling you Dreamer, but I have to. I want you to know you will always be my best and only friend. Maybe someday we will see each other. I hate to make this letter painfully short, but I can't tell you anything anymore, because it would hurt me even more because I'm losing you. I will never say good-bye to you Dreamer, for I know I will meet you again soon, probably at Hogwarts. From your best friend Draco.' And then at the end, I told her I loved her. She is the only one I have ever loved. Later on, I heard father talking, and he said he did something to Dreamer. Then I learned he killed her. Just killed her, that's it! She was my only friend and she killed her! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My best friend was gone. I could have met her at Hogwarts, we could have been friends! He killed her by just beating her to death. It was a painful thing to overhear, let me tell you, and every time I think of my father... I just feel like dying. He has also abused me and Mother. He's never loved her. He just had to get married to her because of the pureblood rule. He's totally dangerous. So I hate him with all my heart, to tell you the truth. I may act like I love him dearly, but that would be the worst. Saying that I love him would be the biggest lie of my life. His words are constantly eating out my heart, leaving nothing, but coldness. The hardest thing to remember is that Dreamer is gone."

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye, because he told such a sad story. "Why do you always call me Mudblood then if you think Muggleborns are okay?" she asked, a fire glinting in her eyes.

"Well, I do that just because I love tormenting you, and I can't think of anything else to call you other than bookworm, Granger, or Potter's Pet or something. Mudblood is the most offensive, so I liked it," Draco explained.

"Wow, that's unbelievable. I hate to say this, but I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, thinking how tough it would be to lose your best friend.

Draco grimaced as he let his tears fall down his pale cheeks. He hadn't cried in forever, and the tears were like poison to his face. He tasted his tears, which were very salty. Sadness was exploding all over his body, making him start to shiver from the cold that was getting to him. Hermione was starting to cry too. He watched as her tears slowly fell to her lips. Draco now felt his tears were cleansing his body, making him feel nice and good thoughts that were not Draco-ish. Draco hadn't experienced that side in a long time. Draco wallowed in his misery, while Hermione was deep in thought.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up from his knees, tears still spilling out of his cold gray eyes.

"I just want to say that you will meet Dreamer someday. In the afterlife. After all, she wouldn't want you to be this sad, would she?" Hermione said gently, trying to make Draco stop crying.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he said, wiping his tears, looking back down at his knees

"And Draco?"

Draco looked up once again.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, sending a warm, comfortable sense through his body.

And with that, she left the room. But before she could exit, Draco spoke quietly.

"Thanks Granger."

Hermione smiled lightly, and lightly closed the door behind her.

"Guess she's not going to get all of her needed sleep, now that it's midnight," Draco said snickering, falling asleep on his bed, letting his dreams sweep him away from his cold reality.

* * *

A/N

Aw c'mon guys, do you really think that Draco would have seen Hermione? That's way too predictable. For all of you who think Draco shouldn't be crying, well he did cry in HBP. That's what moaning Mrtyle said. About the "Dreamer" thing, he actually is mean because part of him hates his father and causes his anger to be unleashed. I just had to write this chapter, it tells a lot about Draco. Plus I wrote a couple things that are useful for the plot. Their pretty kewl, actually. If any of you wonder when the humor will come, don't worry, it will come soon. Remember to review and R/R my other stories!

SiriuslyFunny


	6. Two Sides of Draco

A/N

Thanks my awesome reviewers. I don't think this is a very good chappie, but I currently have writer's block. R/R

Anonymous Reviews-

-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-- I love you for saying I'm a skilled writer. -cries in joy-

Dedication:To all who write D/Hr ships. Good or Bad. D/HR FOREVER! lol.

* * *

Draco awoke from his slumber, craving food. He decided to read Hermione's Diary first of all, to see what she wrote in regards to last night. He opened the diary carefully, trying to not to smudge any fresh writing. And there was an another drawing with blue text under it.

_I'm sorry to say that I feel sorry for Draco. But last night I knew he had a heart once, and it could come back. I really do hope he changes, I am very tired of him calling me names and the same goes for Harry and Ron. He had a muggle friend, you heard me right, MUGGLE FRIEND, and he loved her. That is pretty hard to believe considering the fact that he always calls me 'Mudblood' and what not. He just does it to torment me, the bloody git. _

Hermione's writing changed to red.

_I mean, how can he be so nice to one person and so mean to the next? He just does for his own personal enjoyment, how bloody rude, I just hate him but feel sorry for him, because of his short relationship with Dreamer. _

Hermione's writing changed to blue again.

_I think I can relate to that. Well, my parents might be dead ... so we would have both lost people we truly loved. I can't write anymore, I miss Mum and Dad way too much. Plus Draco's story is overwhelming me, starting to take control. _

Draco closed the book, seeing tears wrinkling the page of the diary. He looked over to the drawing. As usual, it was extravagant. It was a picture of Dreamer, we supposed. His eyes were starting to tear, but he held back, remembering Hermione's words.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to be all sad about it" Or something of the sort, I don't actually remember what she said.

The tears stung at his eyes, but he contained to scan the picture.

The Dreamer she had drew was beautiful. She had thin and long wispy bangs that floated across her pretty face. Her was perfectly straight, trailing down to the middle of her back. It was a beautiful brown- matching the colors of assorted chocolates. The same went for her eyes. They were the most beautiful brown he had ever seen, it looked deep and sincere. Her skin tone was similar to the color of Harry's skin tone actually almost light tan. It reminded him of a beach. She had a small nose, reminding him of baby pig's tiny snouts. A dimple or two was stuck to her face, bringing happiness to her eyes. She had small petite hands smiler to Hermione's that Draco noticed. Her nails were also colored as far as he could tell. Muggles are weird, coloring their fingernails. Her nails were a deep emerald green, matching her button-up shirt. She had pants on, which were ones that were called jeans, a muggle fashion. They were a bit faded at the top, and became darker when it came close to the bottom. It was breathtaking how Hermione caught Dreamer's look. It looked as exactly as if she found Dreamer and drew her a self portrait.

Draco quickly tossed the diary behind him carelessly, and went to the bathroom to take a shower to stop the agony eating at his heart.

* * *

Hermione awoke from the worst dream she ever had-she found out her parents were dead.

As much as she would like to ignore the possibly of her parents being dead, she just couldn't. It was like a never-ending headache, driving her of the edge of reality.

Her thoughts suddenly came to Draco's chores. She let out of groan of frustration.

"I have to sit at the Slytherin table? All of the Gryffindors will kill me, and so will the Slytherins! Urgh, Malfoy is such a insufferable bastard!" Hermione thought as she laid on her back.

Hermioneigroned the fact that she still had to watch Draco take his shirt off.

"Ew, I don't want to see Malfoy with his shirt off! Well... maybe it wouldn't be so bad, you know. WAIT A SECOND! What am I thinking? Ugh, maybe I just feel this way because I know he is getting nicer. Just forget it," Hermione debated with herself, tracing the outline of her belly button. She blew her bushy hair out of her face. It reminded her of hot chocolate converted into threads of knowledge. Hermione was proud of her smartness. And she couldn't actually recall the last time she straightened her hair, but she knew it was before she enrolled in Hogwarts.

Then Hermione heard a deep voice coming from Draco's room. She couldn't exactly hear what he was saying.

Hermione left her Gryffindor tinged room for a brief second to see where the calling voice was coming from. She leaned against Draco's door and heard a grand melody escaping Draco's lungs.

_withering in my pain  
this is too hard to maintain _

Hermione knocked on Draco's silver door. What a true Slytherin.

"What," Draco spat, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair, which was wet due to the fact he had just got out of the shower.

Hermione stood there, ogling his upper torso. She hesitated, showing nervousness in her deep chocolate eyes.

"Were you just singing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why do you want to know Mudblood?"

Hermione cringed at the every letter in 'Mudblood'.

"Because I heard something. And I know you were. Just tell me what you were singing. And don't lie Malfoy," Hermione said assterively.

"No," he said simply, his cold gray eyes booring into her deep brown eyes.

"Tell me," she said fiercely. She had no idea why she was being so assertive.

"I was just singing something I made up. Go away Mudblood," Draco confessed, annoyed.

He shut the door in her face, leaving her as mad as Ron would get if Slytherin won a Quddiditch match. Hermione was probably about to have another mood swing right about now.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she yelled. "Open this door before I smack you!" She soon shut her mouth as she realized she was getting mad for no reason.

"What the bloody hell Granger? I'll just tell you later, now get out of my sight you know-it-all-bookworm," Draco said very annoyed at Hermione's mood swing.

Hermione sauntered off slightly embarrassed about her little mishap. She went back into her room, about to take a shower.

* * *

Draco was confused. He was wondering why Hermione was yelling so much, and he figured that she just was having a mood swing. He also wondered if she knew what he was singing. He didn't want her to know of course, but the fact that she heard was bugging the bloody hell out of him.

"Bugger," Draco whispered to himself.

He lay on his bed, looking around the room. He never really paid attention to how his room looked really.

It was Slytherin paradise-his sheets were a silky silver with a giant green snake plastered on it. He looked straight forward. There was a window directly in front of him, giving him a view of the grounds outside, the lush grass slightly swaying with the breeze. His curtains trailed down to the floor, the left side green and the right side silver. he had a desk in the left corner of his room-there on top of the desk was his green trunk, the name "Malfoy" engraved in gold letters, actually made from real gold. On the other side of the room was his bathroom-and it also overdid the Slytherin theme. Too much green and silver for one room.

He swung his head under his bed and pulled out Hermione's diary.

Draco wondered how she drew Dreamer so accurately. She was like an angel, the Dreamer Hermione drew. It was like her paper twin. He had to admit it was beautiful.

But some bookworm isn't.

Hermione.

The most ugliest, bookwormish girl in Hogwarts according to Draco.

"Plus she is friends with Potter and Weasely," Draco smirked to himself.

But then again, she was extremely smart; which was a good quality to him, loyal, a fantastic artist, and a damn good puncher.

"What the hell am I doing, thinking of that Mudblood in that way? She is such a goody-good," Draco told himself, trying not think of Hermione.

"She at least looks like Dreamer," a voice said in his head.

"Yeah right, Granger looks like a piece of rubbish," Draco spoke, laughing.

Draco walked out of his room, laughing, ready to go to breakfast. Before he went though, he made sure to hide the diary in his pillow.

* * *

Hermione strolled riantly over to the Gryffindor table, greeting Seamus, who looked especially happy today.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked Seamus, taking a bite out of her bacon.

"I am happy that I'm with you," he said, booring into her deep chocolate eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Watch your back," a voice whispered in Hermione's mind.

She took it as caution, maybe her mind was telling her she should be careful around Draco because he swore he'd get revenge on Seamus  
As Hermione ate, the voice kept repeating in her mind. Hermione quickly finished her food and left the table, kissing Seamus kissing her good-bye. She blushed, and headed towards her room.

Draco bumped into her.

"Granger," he drawled, his signature smirk plastered in his face. "Do you think you could draw Dreamer for me?"

Hermione watched as Draco's face was getting more sad every second, and it reminded Hermione of a wilting flower.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Draco hesitated, and swallowed loudly, his face starting to go a bit more pale.

"Well, because I want something to look at so I know that she'll always be with me," Draco lied. However, Hermione didn't notice.

"Okay, I'll bring it to you soon," she said seriously.

"He's so cute when he's sad," she thought.

"No! I have a boyfriend, and plus there is no way in hell I would go out with him!" Hermione hissed to herself as he walked away.

Draco turned on his heel, heading in Hermione's way. He came up to her and clutched her throat, almost choking her.

"If any word of me being sad about this gets out, you will pay," he said quietly, anger growing in his voice.

He pushed her against a wall, her head bashing against the cold wall, pain entering her body. She threw a death glare at his back, and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

By punching him of course.

Hermione fast walked over to the tall Draco Malfoy.

And punched him in the face.

Hermione ran off, oblivious to the fact Draco was following her.

* * *

Draco was extremely upset with Hermione. As Hermione made a sharp turn, Draco quickened his speed, now right behind Hermione. She looked back and screamed.

"Stupid bitch," he said, pushing her to the ground, making her black out.

Hermione laid there, her face blank.

"What did I just do?" Draco asked himself, pacing around the corridor.

He now felt unbearably sorry.

Not really though.

But he decided to take Hermione to their common room anyway, for if they found her like that, they might assume it was him, and expel him, or suspend him for that manner.

"Unity," he said to the portrait.

The portrait swung open.

He put her down on the couch and left to go see Hermione's password in her diary, so he could peer in her room.

He rushed over to his room, said the password and rushed over to the diary.

It was "absum abesse afui".

He exited his room, and looked at Hermione. She was still blacked out. She looked like she was in her own littlr world.

"Absum abesse afui," he said to the door. It creaked open.

Her room was Gryffindor embroidery. He sat down on the large quilt that covered her bed.

"Too much red and gold," he said.

He looked over on her side table, and there was another drawing.

She was in a corner, cowering in fear. Her busy hair covered her face so the only thing you could see was her eyes and mouth which was quivering. There were shadows all around. Draco had no idea why she would draw such a thing.

He then fell asleep on her bed, forgetting everything except Hermione and that dark picture.

* * *

Hermione awoke from her black out and figured out she was in the warm common room. Being that it was so warm, she fell right asleep.

* * *

Draco awoke and saw it was now dark. His stomach was growling. He decided to go and get some grub, but when he saw Hermione on the couch, he went over to her to see if she was still blacked out or just sleeping. He touched her face. She was perfectly warm, which made Draco conclude she was only sleeping. Feeling very slytheriny at the moment, he decided to mess with Hermione.

"Wouldn't it be fun to see the Mudblood's reaction if she found out I was holding her?" Draco asked himself, sniggering.

Draco slowly cradled Hermione in his strong, firm arms. As he held her, warmth rushed through his body. Thoughts were scrambling in his head, he now couldn't think. He then tightened his grip on Hermione, his thoughts all focused on her. He caressed her skin, making him shiver. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He had no idea why he was now stroking her hair, but it was just something that compelled him to.

"What? Did I just call her beautiful?" Draco said to himself incredulously.

Draco sat there, just holding her. It felt very awkward, but it was worth it to see the look on Hermione's face.

After ten minutes, Draco was tired and hungry and left the room to go eat, deciding he would try waking her up if he did that again.

* * *

Hermione then woke up. She had a dream Draco was holding her! How disgusting! Plus, she couldn't remember how she got on this couch, and what happened this morning. She headed over to the Great Hall, seeing that it was dark enough to eat dinner.  
"Draco still has to tell me what he was singing this morning," Hermione said to herself, wondering why a stuck-up guy like Draco would sing.

* * *

A/N

I didn't like this chappie, but you should review anyway. But this chappie is important in ways you don't probably know. And sorry this was late. I was busy... And sorry if it was a boring chapppie and if I had spelling or grammar mistakes.

SiriuslyFunny


	7. Truth

A/N

Thanks reviewers and sorry to all who didn't like the last chappie.

Allie00-What do you think Hermione would do if she found out Draco was writing in her diary? He is too smart to do that of course, because Hermione would find out and kill him. But you bring up an interesting point in the plot that I won't mention.

-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant--lol, you always make me laugh.

* * *

Hermione headed down to breakfast, feeling incredibly hungry. She walked casually, greeting all who would tell her hello. She soon came face to face with an emerald eyed boy.

"'Lo Hermione," he greeted her causally.

"Hi Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking into Harry's eyes. She loved doing that because she loved the very color of his eyes. They showed the trueness of his soul. She was wondering why Ron wasn't with him, because he usually was.

"I don't know actually, but I wanted to ask you something," Harry said seriously, focusing his emerald eyes upon hers.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, concern blooming in her voice.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just want to hang out on tomorrow. You, me and Ron. Just like old times," he said a smile growing on his face.

"Harry, I'd love to come. What time should I be there?" Hermione asked in a friendly voice.

"Around seven. Don't be late," he said, walking backwards towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione grew a smile on her face, walking over to the Gryffindor Table. But cold gray eyes met her's and she glanced up to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," he drawled. "I think now you should do one of my tasks. Come sit with me at the Slytherin Table. Now." Hermione shot a death glare at Draco, while he only smirked. She reluctantly walked over to the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked outraged.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Seamus questioned her angrily.

"I have to do a favor for him, I kind of lost a bet," Hermione said, throwing a disgusted look at Draco.

Seamus shook his head in thought and turned away. Hermione nervously took a bread and ate.

"I hate you," she mumbled. Draco smirked.

Pansy Parkinson pushed the annoying 1st year Slytherins sitting across from Draco and Hermione.

"What is the Mudblood doing at our table?" she snarled.

"Why is Pug-faced Parkinson so ugly?" Hermione shot back. Some 3rd years erupted in laughter.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" she said, smacking the terrified 3rd years. Draco laughed.

"Five points from Slytherin for language, and twenty for terrorizing younger students," Hermione said in her-stick-up-her-arse voice.

Pansy glared. "Stupid Mudblood."

"If you must know, she fancies me. Did you know?" Draco said devilishly.

Hermione groaned. Pansy looked outraged.

"Do you fancy her also? Is that why you let her sit here?" she questioned.

"Yes, that is also true," he lied in a serious voice.

"TRAITOR!" she shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "WHY DO YOU LOVE THAT MUDBLOOD?"

Everyone stared in disbelief. But then some started to believe it could happen. Draco moaned loudly, a displeased look plastered on his face. Whispers erupted throughout the Great Hall.

"Parkinson, are you that daft? You stupid pug-faced girl, I cannot believe you thought I liked her. It's just that she is doing a... How should put this...A favor perhaps?" he said loudly, raising his eyebrow at her.

All of the Slytherins and Gryffindors sighed in relief. Hermione buried her head in her arms, trying to dismiss the embarrassment.

"Like I could ever like him, seriously. But what if I did?" Hermione thought. "But I could never like him, so it doesn't matter."

Soon the whispers died down and Hermione raised her head back up to see Blaise strolling up to Draco.

"How did you get Granger to do a favor for you?" he asked in a cool voice.

"I just happen to be so clever," he said proudly. Blaise walked away, mumbling something. Hermione let out another groan.

"Poor Granger, she dosen't like the Slytherins. Well, too bad. We've got at least ten minutes left of breakfast," he said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"I have one question. Why did you make me do this instead of something more horrible," she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side for no reason.

"I have my reasons," he said mysteriously as he finished his last bite.

Now Hermione was greatly confused.

Draco turned around and whispered something in Hermione's ear.

"Watch your back."

Hermione sat there and thought for she was afraid of Draco because he could hurt her dear Seamus.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed with a piece of parchment. He was looking at a song he wrote.

_Withering in my pain  
This is too hard to maintain_

Draco secretly loved to sing. But he didn't want anyone to know because they would think he was a wimp. Only wimps sing. He opened his mouth and let the words flow out of his mouth. His voice was deep and smooth.

"Withering in my pain," he sang. He had been trying to perfect just that first sentence.

"This is too hard to maintain," he sang once more, closing his eyes. He looked to the parchment. He had been trying to replace that part because he thought it sounded awful.

"I'm just sitting here," he sang, his voice cracking.

"Bloody hell, my stupid voice is cracking," he said, heading towards his door. As he pushed it open, there stood a frozen Hermione.

"Uh..." she mumbled, her lip quivering.

"What are you doing!" he said outraged.

"I wanted to see if you really were singing, because I figured you weren't telling the truth, and now I know that you were," Hermione said clearly.

Draco never would think he would do this, but he did anyway for his sake.

"Please don't tell anyone, I'll do a favor for you," he pleaded.

"I cannot believe I just pleaded. Malfoys are never supposed to plead!" he thought with distaste. Hermione smirked.

"Hm... I guess so. I already have a favor for you to do," she said tauntingly.

"What," Draco moaned.

"You have to play Truth with me for as long as I say," she said simply.

"Truth?" he asked.

"It's a game where you ask questions and you have to tell the truth. I think everyday we just have to ask each other 1 question. I will summon a truth spell too, because I know you might cheat," she explained.

"Oh great, just bloody great," Draco thought. "This is what I get for singing too much." Hermione took out her wand and quickly cast the spell.

"Today I'd like to start out with a few questions. My first one is why were you singing?" she asked.

"Because it's my tribute to Dreamer," he answered.

"Damn truth spell," he thought angrily.

"And why does Dreamer mean so much to you?" she asked once more, sitting on the white carpet.

"Because she was my only friend who liked me for who am I," he said, his face softening up.

"Finally, who do you fancy as of now?" she asked, smirking.

"No one," he said quietly. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"That's ludicrous!" she exclaimed as Draco sat down.

"Now let me ask some questions," he said mischievously.

Hermione gulped.

"What is you're most embarrassing dream?" he asked, slightly sniggering. Hermione went red.

"That I was a stripper for Ron," she murmured.

Draco laughed, banging his head on the wall. Hermione glared.

"How many people have you snogged?" he asked smirking.

"Five," she said simply.

Draco laughed. "Pathetic." Hermione kicked him.

"Ow!" he yelped, moving away from her.

Draco suddenly remembered the picture of Dreamer.

"Have you ever drawn Dreamer, and if so, how did know how to draw her, like her hair color and stuff?" he asked, remembering the drawing she drew in her diary.

"Yes, and when I drew her, I just knew... I don't really know, but it's like it has been kept in my mind for a long time," she said absent-mindedly. She quickly took off the spell and headed towards her room.

"Granger! Can you show me a picture?" Draco called to her.

"If I ask her, I won't look so suspicious if I accidentally told her I've seen it or something," Draco thought.

"Er... hold on," Hermione said, rushing into her room.

* * *

After ten minutes, Hermione rushed out with a colored drawing of dreamer, which was enlarged. It looked so accurate from Draco's memory.

"Wow, it's beautiful," he said in awe.

"Yeah, I tried my best," Hermione chuckled.

"At least it looks like Dreamer," Draco said walking back to his room.

He made sure the door was closed and opened Hermione's diary. She was scribbling away, the ink in yellow.

_This morning, Draco made me sit at the Slytherin table. It was so embarrassing! Pansy Parkinson was yelling, attracting the whole attention of the Great Hall!  
I caught Draco singing again. I found out he sings for Dreamer. How wonderful for an arrogant prick like him.  
He actually was pleading for me to not tell. How hilarious!  
Draco glared at the page.  
I made a deal that we had to play truth. But I forgot that I also had to play. So much for me being smart.  
I also found out he doesn't fancy anyone. Isn't that weird? A bloke like him snogs girls like everyday!  
What a prat, seriously.  
Well, now I guess I'll go and draw.  
Er, maybe I should go to lunch early. It's almost time._

Draco closed the book and shoved it under the bed. Then something struck him.

"Maybe I could find out why she drew that picture of her in the corner? I should think of a reason to ask that," he thought, smirking.

Draco then fell asleep, missing lunch.

* * *

A/N

Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! And Happy Kwanzaa and Haunaka! And if you don't celebrate any holidays, then happy vacation! I got the truth thing from the book "The truth about forever". Go read it if you haven't. And now is the time to inform you that this will be a very long fic. I'm planning for about 100 chappies. So it will probably be that long. Plus, this fic will have character death. Of a character that is very well-known. So beware. Remember to review!

SiriuslyFunny


	8. Sexy Draco and Hiding Places

A/N

Oh my gosh guys, I now have a hundred reviews! You do not know how happy I am right now! Sorry for the long wait guys!

Dedication: For Liz (where-my-heart-resides) she's hilarious! And writes pretty good oneshots. She has like 12 one shots now. Go read them.

* * *

Hermione walked in her room after lunch. She had got to talk to Ron today. At least they didn't fight as usual. Plus, she would get to spend quailty time with her best friends tommorrow.

"I feel like drawing," Hermione said boredly. "Or painting for that matter."

"This... is...so...wow," a voice repeated in her head. Hermione figured it was a person "oooing" and "ahing" at her paintings. She really wanted to be an artist when she grew up. Well, at least for a while, because she wanted to have a family and settle down. In the wizarding world though.

Hermione found a small easel hidden in her closet and took out some paint and brushes.

Hermione pondered for a while on what to paint. She struck an idea and painted away.

* * *

Draco groggily woke up from his nap and approached his bathroom. He turned the sink on, noticing the faucets were little snakes. Draco smiled. He splashed water onto his face, refreshing himself.

He then realized he missed lunch.

But he didn't care. Draco looked at the diary now stuffed under his bed. He would look at it later. So he put it inside of his robes.

He felt like boosting his superiority.

So, he decided to take off his shirt in front of the practically only girl who hadn't seen him without a shirt on-Hermione Granger.

Draco sniggered to himself and approached Hermione, who was reading in the common room.

Hermione looked up, glaring at Draco.

"What," she spat.

"Remember the little favor you owe me," he drawled, smirking.

"Yes," Hermione said, sighing, feeling extremely displeased.

"Well, I thought we'd try this now," Draco smirked proudly. "Just to see your little reaction."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Draco slowly lifted his shirt off, making Hermione tremble madly. She could now see the six pack built upon him. His skin was a bit darker than his pale face. More like Hermione's kind of light tan. There was a boomerang shaped scar on the lower part of his stomach. Questions arised.

Draco smirked once more. He could see Hermione in awe of his muscular body. Her bottom lip, which was now just licked, was quivering so madly that it looked as if it would crash right into her upper one. She took a petite finger and pulled some of her busy hair behind her ear.

He carelessly threw his shirt in the corner of the room. An idea struck his mind.

"What if I was to ... try to hug Granger. But I wouldn't touch her, for I know she would run away if I even got close to her," Draco thought slyly.

Hermione was glued to the couch she was on.

Draco slowly walked up to her, Hermione staring at his broad chest,

Now a foot away from Hermione, Draco extended a hand out to attempt to touch her shoulder.

But Draco's plan didn't work exactly as planned.

SMACK!

Hermione, who now had an angry glint in her eye glared at Draco, who was rubbing his cheek from the extricating pain Hermione's hand conducted.

Hermione, who had a mood swing lingering by her body, narrowed her eyebrows angrily and ran up to Draco and punched him in the face.

Now Draco had blacked out. By a stupid Mudblood. Or should I say "strong" Mudblood?

* * *

Draco lifted his head from the ground. His head felt like it weighed ten pounds.

"Bloody hell, I'm starving," Draco complained. He exited his room and headed to the kitchens.

On the way there, he pondered what the picture of Hermione hiding in the corner was about.

"Maybe she got attacked by death eaters," Draco thought, an angry frown plastered on his face. He hated death eaters because of his gay ass dad.

"Or maybe it's one of the pictures that has a deeper meaning. Bloody hell, I don't know," Draco thought again, tickling the pear in the portrait by the kitchens.

He walked in and saw Dobby, the retarded house elf that Hermione loved.

Thinking of Hermione brought up the fact that he recently got beat up by her. Oh, that Mudblood is gonna pay!

Dobby glared at Draco. And Draco glared right back.

"Just get me something to eat and I'll leave," he said, trying not to upset him. For if he did, he probably wouldn't bring him any food.

Dobby never smiled, but got some bread and chicken for him. He walked away, still glaring.

Draco walked out, hungrily biting the mouthwatering chicken. It was one of Draco's favorite foods.

Suddenly, a dark shadow ran by. Draco was confused on who it could be, so he ended up following the mysterious shadow.

He hurried down the corridor and saw the figure dart towards the grounds. He was wondering what that person was doing. He quickened his pace so he was only a few feet away from the shadow that was panting heavily now.

As soon as they were outside, the shadow ran towards the forbidden forest. Now Draco was really confused.

"Why would someone want to go in there? Didn't they hear what happened to Umbrige?" he thought as he ran.

They soon came to a spot where a tiny shack was planted. The shadow opened the door and shut themself in.

Draco knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Go away Malfoy," a muffled voice answered him.

"Let me in!" he said, pounding on the door.

"FINE!" the voice shouted.

Since he was leaning against the door, the person opened it and he toppled on top of them.

Draco looked down and realized it was Hermione.

And he noticed he was right by her boobs. Not a good place to be.

But he stayed on, gazing at her face. It was very pretty at the moment, a small amount of blush on her reddening cheeks. And her deep chocolate eyes were just...

Beautiful.

Draco cringed.

"Granger is not beautiful!" he thought to himself, outraged.

Draco scanned the room quickly. It was full of drawings and paintings. He saw the picture of her in the corner again. It was so ... mysterious and vague.

He quickly got off of Hermione.

"What!" she asked furiously.

"I don't know, I was just trying to find out who you were because you were looking all mysterious," Draco answered her.

"Yeah right," she said. "You just came to torment me."

"What? Why do you always make rude assumptions about me?" he said, currently annoyed at Hermione.

"Because you always act that way. You're just a bastard!" Hermione explained.

"That's what you think. You don't even know the other half of me," Draco said staunchly, slamming the door in Hermione's face.

* * *

Draco ran through the forest, not knowing where he was going.

He just knew he wanted to run far away.

He soon came to a peaceful part of the forest where a small pond lay. Draco sat on a rock covered with moss.

It was actually sort of...

Bloody brilliant!

Draco loved the fact he found his own little spot where he could be in peace.

And do whatever he pleased.

Draco approached the old willow tree dying by the pond. He engraved "Property of a Malfoy-Always and Forever" on the trunk with his trusty wand.

He leaned against the trunk and noticed something pressing against his skin. He looked in his robes and found Hermione's diary.

He smirked. he really wanted to read this diary after doing his favor. Or whatever you want to call it.  
_  
Draco is such a prat.  
He tried to rape me or something!  
So I knocked him out. I'm so glad mum made me go to that all girls camp for a month. I got a little bit of muscles there!  
I also got to do some sketching today. It looks very artistic. I'm going to put it in my secret gallery. Along with my other painting I made the other day.  
I really don't want to say this, but...  
Malfoy is actually...  
very sexy.  
Ew, I really cannot believe I just said that. He's such a prick!  
Now I better wash my mouth out with soap.  
I guess I will right more later, considering it's almost time for lunch.  
_  
Draco smirked.

"I knew she'd love my body. Everyone does," Draco thought confidently.

After a couple of minutes, Draco decided to get to his common room, for it was getting a bit chilly.

He was really looking forward to playing truth again.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading. Remember to review! Humor will come in about two chappies ... holy crap it is sooo funny. I hope it will be around 5,000 words. Maybe, we'll see.

SiriuslyFunny


	9. Letters and Sluts

A/N

Sorry this is late. This is a long sad chappie. It shows Draco's sad side again. Sorry again guys. But guess what? Extreme humor is coming in 1 to 2 chappies! Woo Hoo! I love Humor!

Reviewers, I love you all. But if I could have all these people who don't review to review at least once, then that would be awesome! Yeah, One-eighth of you review. I'd like at least like a sixth. Pretty Please? Think about it. The more reviews I get, the quicker a chappie will come out and the more better it will be. yeah.

I know the forty of you who are on the alert list and favorites. Yeah, I'll PM you. Muhahahaha! **_SO REVIEW!_**

Dedication: To the boy who can turn my frown upside down. xoxoxo

* * *

Hermione strolled back from dinner, currently content because she had got to hang out with her dear "Seamie".

Her face was glowing with sincerity. Yeah, she loved that bloke like a fat kid loves cake.

Professor McGonagall frantically scurried over to Hermione, her chin held up high.

"Miss Granger!" she said reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. "I forgot to tell you that when classes start, you have to patrol the corridors at night. Every two weeks Prefects will patrol, but Heads start. Do I make this clear to you?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione spoke brightly. Hermione's very essence was like...a prodigy. In everything adults appreciated.

But I didn't say the teenagers her age, did I?

No, I couldn't have. Hermione was not like the other girls.

She wasn't very pretty. She had brown bushy hair like a bird's nest, small brown eyes, not very big breasts like those other girls, an itsy bitsy butt, barely tanned skin, when she wore button up shirts, she buttoned them all the way up and wore her skirts down below her knees. She wasn't very attractive, those girls would say.

But you see, Hermione never cared.

To her, she described more differently.

She had bushy chestnut hair, which Hermione thought it was "converted into threads of knowledge". She also had deep chocolate eyes, bursting with happiness. Scars from her troubles that life bombarded her with. She was insecure, afraid to be hurt, but strong.

Hermione stepped into the common room, about to tell Draco about the truth game they had to play.

She lightly knocked on Draco's door. She then saw a pair of cold gray eyes.

"Hi," she said friendly for probably the first time.

"What," he said.

"We have to play truth again. It's our deal," she said, standing in the threshal.

Draco sighed and plodded out the door as Hermione cast the truth spell. He sat on the comfortable couch as Hermione began to ponder her first question. Then something came to her.

"Who do you think is the most prettiest girl at Hogwarts?" She asked, a devilish smile fixed on her barely tan face.

"I would have to say... that slutty girl. Lavender's the name, right?" he asked her. Hermione snorted in disgust.

"Slut," she mumbled.

Hermione searched for another idea.

"Would you ever go out with Pansy?" she asked, out of good ideas.

"No fucking way," he said outraged. Then Hermione came to the most brilliant idea.

"What did Dreamer's letters say exactly?" she asked calmly.

Draco's face paled.

"You know what," he said getting up and heading towards his door, "it would be much easier if I just got the letters."

Hermione sauntered over to Draco's bedroom, and closed it behind her. Draco was digging around in a box.

He pulled out a green box, with the his name engraved into it. Draco slowly pulled off the lid and set it beside him. Then Draco pulled out tattered letters, starting too become yellow. The writing had faded, but was still eligible.

"Dear Book Bloke," Draco focusing intently on the letter, holding it with a shaky hand, "I'm so glad I met you. you are very funny. So what house do you want to be in when you get to Hogwarts? I want to be in Ravenclaw, because I think that house sounds absolutely spiffing. I read it in this book mum and dad gave to me. Why did you give me the nickname "Dreamer"? I don't honestly think I am much of a dreamer. I like to make my dreams happen. Do you want to know one of them? I dream of Finding my Prince Charming. He is in a muggle fairy tale. So, I am looking for my prince charming. What does flying feel like? I've always wanted to try, but I am too afraid I will hurt myself. I guess I have sort of a fear of heights. You know, I really like your voice when I heard you slightly singing. Why do you not like singing? And if you don't, why were you? I guess that's what made me talk to you. It was your magnificent voice. Best wishes, Dreamer."

Draco was staring at the piece of parchment in his hand, shaking with sadness. He did not cry though. He kept the tears behind locked doors.

Hermione didn't say a word. She stayed silent and sat on his bed.

Draco took out the next one and laid down on his comfy bed. He put a hand behind his hand and began to read once more.

"Dear Book Bloke, I think it is funny that you talked to me because you thought I had really white teeth. You are very funny. I have been thinking of Italy lately. It sounds so wonderful. They have got good food and magnificent scenery. Maybe we could go someday. I am sure you like some other country, but I personally love Italy. Mum has made spaghetti lots of times. The non-magical people there made spaghetti a long time ago. And pizza. Pizza is very good. Do magical people have pizza? Or is it just us magical ones? What kinds of food do you like to eat exactly? Have you ever tried to use a telephone? You could talk into it and have a conversation with me. It's really very easy. Maybe you could come over to my house and show you. You are such a good friend to me, and I want you to know that I really appreciate it. You are one of the only friends that has been so nice to me. And before I finish this letter, could you tell me, if you know that is, what kinds of classes are offered? I'd really like to know. Your Friend Dreamer," Draco recited, trying to make his voice sound as girlish as possible.

It felt Hermione's mouth had been stapled. She felt a pang of regret in her stomach. She shouldn't have asked such a question. It obviously pained Draco.

Draco took another letter out of the box. He observed it intently, and his face paled even more, making him look like a ghost.

"Dear Book Bloke, Over the past few days, I have decided you are my new best friend. I don't care that you probably will be in Slytherin, because both of your parents were. But we can still see each other during meals and classes and such. I think Hogwarts is going to be an absolute paradise for me. My mum was laughing very hard when you fell down the stairs, you know. Laughing her pretty little head off. My dad was also proud that you saved me from falling into the pond. And Draco, I want you to know that you are the most special person I have ever met. You have lifted these weighs of my shoulders and have to me to breathe again. And how to laugh. I feel so free, I just want to go run in the rain. And I feel so ... many things. Uh, well... I have to go now. Love, Dreamer," Draco said those last sentences in a quivering voice, without looking onto the tattered letter.

Hermione sat there, seeing Draco become more depressed every second. His cold gray eyes looked to the wall and he started to recite the letter off the top of hid head. he was now on the verge of tears and so was Hermione, her chesnut hair covering her face as she put her head down. She looked like herself in the sketch of her in her room.

"Draco, I cannot believe your father would think that. He doesn't like me just because I'm not magical? Well, I'm sorry. For the both of us. I'm bursting into tears now Draco. I hope you don't become a true Slytherin like your Father. Draco, I want you to know that I... Will always love you! Draco, I thought you were my Prince Charming! And maybe you are. I really hope we still get to talk. I love you Draco, from the bottom of my heart. And I want you to always remember that. This maybe our last letter but not our last words. Your dad has greatly hurt my feelings, making me soak his paper with my misery. See you at Hogwarts though. Love you Forever, Dreamer," Draco finally let one tear slip. It fell on Hermione who was now next to him. Hermione looked at the fresh tear. She could sad all of the agony he has suffered. Dreamer like, hated him! But she still loved him.

Hermione wished deeply for a relationship like that.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that she could utter.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed.

"Okay Granger, let's get on with your truths," Draco drawled, back to his rotten prick mood.

Hermione gulped again.

"Who is the sexiest man in Hogwarts?" he said, smirking at her. Hermione glared.

"Seamus and you," she said.

Draco laughed while Hermione's glare was growing into a death glare.

"What thoughts were running through your mind when you saw me with my shirt off?" he drawled once more.

"Oh my God he is actually sexy," Hermione mumbled. Draco sat there and laughed his head off.

"Granger thinks someone's sexy? Well that must be a first!" Draco exclaimed as Hermione's blood was boiling.

AN idea hit Draco on the head. It was a perfect truth.

"What was your most embrassing moment?" Hermione frowned and looked at her knees as she told her story.

"Well, last year, Lavender invited me to a sleepover party. I don't usually get invited to her parties that are held in her dorm, which I wasn't in. So I had some fun I guess until it came to going to bed. Well, it turns out that I was on my period, and I didn't know, so the blood leaked through my pants. And it got on Lavender's new and now favorite shirt. Apparently, I was sitting on it. So Lavender yelled al these insults at me. She called me a Bloody slut, and all the girls joined her, chanting those very words. And I got kicked out right after I slapped and yelled at Lavender. I called her a fucking bloody slut and she stomped on my bare feet with her heels. I honestly don't think I've ever cussed that much in my whole life. And after she stepped on my foot, I immediately slapped her in the face. I remember all the gasps. Then she kicked me out and a lot of the Gryffindor boys were out in the common room, so they saw me crying back to my dorm. Lavender and her slutty friends terrorized me secretly for weeks, and they finally gave up. I'm really glad they stopped, but they got rid of all my relationships with other girls. Now I'm only friends with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna and the rest of the Weasely Family," Hermione explained, her fists clenched.

Draco didn't laugh. It was sad to lose a lot of your friends. He knew what it was like to be lonely. They actually had something in common. How revolting.

"Don't tell any one about those Dreamer letters, " Draco said quickly.

"Fine, but you have to do me this one favor. You have to be gay for 2 weeks," Hermione said, quivering with laughter.

Draco's jaw came down to about his knees. But he had to do it. His damn reputation would be ruined.

"Fine. But I'm going to tell Seamus you think I'm sexy," Draco smirked.

"You tell about this and you die," threatened Hermione, looking as if she could murder someone right now.

"Okay, but you owe me a favor now. After my little gay thing, you have to be a slut for 2 weeks," Draco said to her, cracking up.

Hermione glared as her mouth was wide open.

"You can start being gay once classes start. And that's only in a few days," Hermione told him as she exited his room.

"You have to be a slut right after my gay trial stops!" Draco yelled at her as she left.

Draco was pissed. He did not want to be gay. Fucking smart Granger and her clever plans.

But Draco was looking forward to Hermione being a slut. Ah, sweet revenge.

Draco then remembered the diary. Hermione sure was to be writing in it now. He put away the box full of Dreamer letters, and fetched the diary.

_Wow._

_That was one of the most secret filled Truth I had ever played._

_I feel really bad for Draco. Him having to put up with Dreamer being gone._

_That stupid git made me tell my most embrassing experience. I had to tell of the slipover thing._

_I hate Lavender._

_Slut._

_But what I find funny is that Draco has to be gay for 2 weeks! Now this is going to be funny._

_But the catch is, I have to be a slut for 2 weeks! Oh well. It's not as bad._

_I can't wait to go hang out with Ron and Harry. We haven't hung out really since before school._

_I have to go now though. It's late. Goodnight!_

Draco closed the diary, and pulled the covers over his body, thinking of how funny Hermione would be acting like a slut.

* * *

A/N

Yes, I can't wait for the funny chappies! Yay! After all the sadness... Well, thanks for reading and review! Draco won't be sad for a while guys, trust me...

SiriuslyFunny


	10. Suspicions About Snape

A/N

Thanks for reviewing guys. This is not the funny chappie, but this chappie is mostly about Hermione and it's important to my fic also...

-Gives hugs to the following people for reviewing at least once-: where-my-heart-resides, cathrun, CMHValex, contagiousbeauty, 1madcat, animerocksjapanrocks, bLuEdAiSyXoXo, coolgirlc, flip chick, greenandsilver22, pinocchio, silvermonkee22, Steel-Pheonix, SuperSammie325, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Tori-Kit, xesha, Tom Is A Great Actor, pixiestars162, girl brushed blue, wishiwaswanted, THEDEMENTEDSOCK, duck fang, craignsean, Secret Murderer, luv sean faris, Carina Noir, lecelli, me, Yamato's Tiger Lily, misstoxic, lilmissgullible, wiishiin4mymiricles2happen, existence92, spiritedwings, computer boy, LadyDevimon13, sammygurl262316, WasthataLION, TheRealDramaQueen817, allie00, tearstained, xBeatricezx, a passerby, pxleno52, MeLiO, prettigurl7, Silhouette of a Fallen Angel, ellieo, meggan camille, Snow Mouse, feltonstwuwuv, Emi-Bum, ceringosnowflake, Just-a-little-paranoid, Salazar Slytherin Snakes, darkangel1690, hanvu, cait xo, AJ01, Airlady, eyes-melting-souls, luckycharm04, sweet.filo.chik, AndThenISawStars, ellamalfoy8, and - CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant -.

REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! Sorry if I mixed anyone up. I know I'm taking this a little to far, but please REVIEW! I need tips on how to make my fic better, you know.

Dedication: My boyfriend. And also for a retard who I love.

* * *

Hermione strolled up to the Gryffindor Common room where she would be meeting Ron and Harry. She hadn't got to talk to them in a while, so she was extremely anxious.

"Lion's Prey," she muttered to the Fat lady, who had stopped to look at her. The fat lady then resumed talking to a lady from a different portrait.

"Hermione!" a voice called from the center of the room. Ron and Harry ran over to her, handing some chocolate frogs to her. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. So do you guys want to do today?" she asked while embracing Ron, whose cheeks were turning crimson red.

"Well, we plan to do a little research on this one death eater, go see Hagrid, and just relax," Harry said, leading them out of the common room.

They soon came to the library. Hermione hadn't been there since school started. She had to remember to go to the library on Monday. They headed straight to the corner where the Daily Prophets were kept. They looked through the newspapers on by one.

"You and Seamus getting along good?" Harry asked, his eyes kept on the paper.

"Yes," Hermione told him.

"I think I found something," Ron said, scooting closer to both Harry and Hermione.

"Let me see!" they both exclaimed.

"Death Eater escapes Azkaban," Ron read monotonously.

"That's him!"Harry said frantically, his eyes widening. He had almost ripped the paper by almost ripping it with his finger.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. "That's the death eater I saw roaming around Flourish and Blotts the day you bought your diary."

Hermione shivered. She hoped that he hadn't have done anything to her while she was in there. The golden trio sauntered out of the library, heading over to Hadgrid's hut. He quickly ushered them inside.

"Hello," the trio greeted him, sitting down on one of Hagrid's large chairs.

"'I've bin waitin' fer you lot ter come 'ere," Hagrid said brightly.

"We've had an exhausting week," explained Hermione, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Yeah," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"What have yer bin doin' today?" Hagrid asked, hustling up some butterbeer for them to drink. The trio happily accepted it.

"We were doing research on this death eater," Ron said in between sips of his delicious butterbeer.  
Hagrid grunted in interest. He put down his mug and started to talk.

"Do yer know wha his name is?"

"Err...We sort of forgot," Harry said, scratching his head desperately trying to think of his name.

"Oh," Hagrid said nonchalantly. "Well, I think I might've knew 'bout it."

Harry sighed. "Hagrid? What has Snape been up to lately? I've seen him rushing through the halls."

Hagrid pondered what he could have been doing for a few minutes. Silence fell apoun them. Until Hagrid spoke.

"You lot need ter get out now."

Hagrid hurriedly escorted them to the door.

"Sorry, yer lot just have to come back later."

Outside of Hagrid's door, the trio exchanged confused looks.

"I think that we should find out exactly what Snape is up to," Harry said, an adventurous look plastered onto his face.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed sniggering.

"Oh what a wonderful prank," he said aloud. "The Mudblood will be so pissed off and I will have my revenge..."

"Why do you think your so special? You think you can do anything, don't you?" a voice echoed in his head.

Draco thought to the dare that he had to do.

"Bloody hell, I have to be gay tomorrow. Maybe I can actually make it fun..." Draco said, smirking to himself. Mischievous thoughts were running through his head.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," Draco said as he reached for some parchment.

* * *

Hiding under the invisibility cloak, the trio sneaked around Snape's classroom. Snape was at his desk, looking at some book. He left his desk and headed out the door, barely touching the invisibility cloak's fabric. He quickly turned around and saw nothing. So he left, grumbling something about his imagination.

The trio sneaked through the class, fully aware of their surrondings. They looked upon his desk, and their laid a book called "_Animaguses- A book to see illegal animaguses all around you_". Ron peered in the book curiously. The golden trio exchanged looks. They all were thinking the same thing- why did that hypocrite have a book on animaguses?

Footsteps sounded outside of the room. The trio fled the room as quickly as they could, Snape suspiciously looking around.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, the three of them were wondering why exactly Snape had the animagus book. Did he want to become an animagus?

"Let's just forget about it," Ron whined, sick of the conversation. "Why don't we just relax?"

"I totally agree," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"The other day, I was talking to Neville, and he was going on about how he fancied this girl. Well, you know what? I want to play matchmaker for Neville and get him to go out with his special girl." Harry said, smiling at the two of them. "after all, no one has gone out with him yet."

Hermione and Ron slightly nodded. Then they started to laugh. Harry smiled, and you could tell he wanted to tell them thanks. But he enjoyed the fact that Ron and Hermione weren't fighting.

"I wonder who Neville's dream girl is?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," Harry said. "All I know is that she's gonna love her once were done with her and Neville."

The three of them laughed.

"You know, we should do this every Sunday," Ron suggested, his ocean blue eyes illuminated by his supreme happiness.

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione said at once. Ron smiled.

"Hermione, I have bad news," Harry proclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione's heart pounded.

"Well, there is a rumor that Seamus is cheating on you," Harry said quietly. Not even a small mouse could hear him.

Hermione's face screwed up in anger, but then her features softened up.

"Seamus is not cheating on me, that's just a rumor," said Hermione incredulously, shaking her head.

"Well, okay. But that's just what I heard," Harry said nonchalantly.

There was a tremendous amount of thoughts sifting through her mind. Seamus couldn't possibly be cheating on her.

Hermione shook off the thoughts of him and came to another subject. Draco Malfoy. It was getting really late also.

"We should go. After all, we have classes tomorrow," Ron annoucned disappointedly.

Hermione and Harry nodded. As Hermione strolled out of the door, she quickly uttered something to Ron and Harry.

"You guys are going to be in a laughing fit tomorrow."

Ron and Harry couldn't get a word in, for she had already exited the common room. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

* * *

Hermione was sleepy. She was walking over to her window, and she saw an unusual sight. There was something gray darting around the grounds. She noticed it was a timber wolf. Her eyebrows perked up in interest. The wolf looked so majestic. 

"Why is there a wolf on Hogwarts grounds?"

* * *

A/N 

Sorry for the short chappie and boring chappie. I just had to add this chappie in because it was important. And sorry this is late. I couldn't really get on the computer the whole week. I had lots of events happening. Next chappie, Draco's gayness begins! You are _siriusly_ going to enjoy it.

SiriuslyFunny


	11. Causing an Uproar

A/N

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Okay. Sorry that this is like three weeks late. I'm also sorry that I took like a week to update after I said a chappie would be up soon. I sent out PMs that said that... I'm reallysorry. I had love to deal with...About the wolf. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out my dear friends. Here's the chappie you've all been waiting for! Draco is finally gay! Also, I decided to probably redo all of the pervious chappies, since... well my characters seem to Ooc, you know. I know some of you agree with me. So... Just letting you know. Also, a couple minor changes are done... you need to reread chappies, 1, 2, 3 and that's it I guess. I might do some more changes.

chocolatemilk- yeah, this is one of the most original D/Hr stories you will ever find.

Dedication: For Liz. who is currently in the hospital. I'm praying for you!

Note from the editor: Haha, that sounds so cool... 'Note from the editor' hahaha. I just wanted to say something. GAY GUYS ROCK! YOU ARE SO FREAKING COOL! I LOVE YOU! Unless you're mean. Then I don't love you anymore. And, to ALL of the people who read this MARVELOUS story: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

Hermione strode down the corridor, Draco following her. Draco was wearing a large cloak, so Hermione could not see any part of him- his cold gray eyes, his grimacing smirk, or his pale face.

Hermione wondered what he was up to. She was excited for it though. She was absolutely bewildered.

They hadn't actually spoken the whole way there. Draco was unusually calm and quiet, like Remus Lupin. Thoughts were zooming through her head, wondering what exactly he could be doing.

They were close. Very close to the Great Hall. Soon Harry and Ron would find out why they would be in a laughing fit. Everyone would.

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor Table as Draco slowly walked into the Great Hall.

Throwing his cloak to the marble floor, he yelled out, "HIYA!".

Everyone stared at Draco, completely astonished.

His platinum blonde hair looked the same, his eyebrows were waxed, looking like bent toothpicks, he had used mascara that glittered in the luminous light of the Great Hall, his robes hung loosely by his waist, revealing a mocha colored button up shirt, a black moose in the corner, hinting that the shirt was from none other than Abercrombie and Fitch, and tight leather pants that were similar to the color of an oak tree. He actually looked pretty hot, but the leather pants just had to go.

"Is this some kind of like, inside joke that I don't know?" he asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"GAY FERRET!" Harry and Ron shouted, giving into a laughing fit like Hermione had mentioned the night before.

Everyone waited for the very sexy Draco to answer.

"Well of course. You might as well be out of your mind if you don't already know," Draco said, staring wide eyed at the crowd of angry Slytherins, rambunctious Gryffindors, laughing Ravenclaws, and whispering Hufflepuffs.

Draco ran a hand through his silky hair, striding over to the Slytherin Table where the glaring Slytherins were about ready to kick his ass. But instead of being ass-kicked, he made a fool of himself again. Being his now ditzy self, he tripped and fell on the corner of an oatmeal bowl, sending it flying through the air and making it's landing in his own hair. Draco stared at the oatmeal in revulsion and threw a big hunk of it. Unfortunately, it ended up in the Parkinslut's hair. Pansy let out a shriek, waving her hands frantically in the air. In fact, she was so frantic that she ended up smacking the dim-witted Crabbe and Goyle, unprepared for the force of Pasny's smack. They fell back, the muffins they were eating still in their abnormally large mouths. The impact of the obese dim wits caused them to shoot chewed bits of muffin through the air, hitting Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott in the face. Crabbe and Goyle were flailing about, their chubby legs stuck up in the air, causing a great commotion throughout the Great Hall. Draco was laughing his pretty little head off as the furious Blaise and Theodore took a handful of oranges and threw them at Crabbe and Goyle. But Blaise had purposely chucked an apple at Snape's head.

"You sod!" Snape shouted. Every single person turned their attention to the least liked potions teacher ever...

Snape chucked a biscuit at Blaise, but he quickly ducked, and the biscuit ended up hitting Ron on the head, making him suddenly so... agitated.

"YOU BLOODY-"

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone random little first year yelled, food flying throughout the Great Hall.

Surprisingly, the teachers were into the war too. Sprout hated Flitwick. So, she flung applesauce at him.

Wouldn't you do the same if you had that very same chance?

The loudest two people in the Great Hall were Draco and Ron.

Draco was squealing for his life, trying to find a corner where no one could reach him. He hurried around, now taller because he was hopping on his tipy-toes.

"Help! For the good of shopping, someone make this stop!" Draco squealed as he avoided a flying sausage.

And Ron, who was still agitated from getting hit in the head with a biscuit, was making the largest grunts you could have ever heard.

"Okay here goes," Ron said confidently, about ready to pitch a pear into Blaise's face.

"EeeeeeeAaaarggH!" Ron said attempting to hit Snape.

The grunting really didn't help. No, it didn't, not at all.

Ron's pear just hit the floor. Right next to the fast feet of the one and only Blaise Zabini.

Ron sulked. Harry stared.

But, Ron actually got up again. And he was really annoyed now. All 'cause Ronnikins could not even throw a pear right.

Ron snatched the applesauce, little bits of bread and fruit buried deep within, and approached Blaise. Harry followed, wanting to see if he would really dump all the awful applesauce on Blaise. Harry attempted to also hide behind Ron in because he didn't want to get hit with anything. Harry succeeded. He never felt anything coming his way. He relaxed as Ron, who had a possessed look plastered onto his freckly face, was carefully about to pour the applesauce.

Draco, who Hermione had now called him, "the bloke who is now gay", ran through the crowds of students. His goal, from what Harry could tell, was to get over on the other side of the great hall, where the fight was less severe.

"Ron," nudged Harry, trying to get him out of Draco's path.

Draco was frantically running through the crowd, pushing people out of his way. Harry tried to get Ron's attention again.

"Ron..."

Harry had it. Ron was being totally deaf.

"RON!" Harry yelled.

Right at that moment, Draco rushed past on his tippy-toes.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, twisting around, spilling the applesauce on both Draco and Harry.

Harry, who was stunned by the applesauce stinging his eyes, tumbled into Ron, who fell on Blaise.

Blaise wasn't as lucky. His face hit a glass full of milk.

Owie.

The glass broke on impact, due to Blaise's heaviness. He saw it shatter before his eyes.

Too bad he got some glass jammed into his cheeks.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

As Blaise's screams echoed loudly throughout the halls, while Draco was still acting gay.

Like Harry, Draco's eyes were contaminated with applesauce. So Draco ran around like a bat in the sunlight- totally confused.

Draco accidentally bumped into Snape, who was, surprisingly, chucking oranges at Professor McGonagall, who was trying to stop the madness.

Because Draco had pretty much tackled Snape, Sevvie pretty much tripped and fell.

On McGonagall.

She let out a shriek, picking up baguette and bashing Snape in the face.

"BLOODY HELL!" Snape's yell echoed throughout the Great Hall as McGonagall repeatedly bashed Sevviepoo in the face, causing a ruckus throughout the school.

Every single person in the room was just staring at the two teachers.

Then Snape did the unbelievable. Well, actually some people would believe it, but no one cares.

He slapped her in the face, his own face stony and red.

McGonagall flinched, and put a hand up to where he'd hurt her.

She had never looked so angry and embarrassed.

So she did what any other normal person would do.

She pushed him into the wall and smacked him silly, earning her a round of applause as she left the Great Hall.

"And it was just Draco who started it all along," Hermione thought as the chattering students filed out of the Great Hall. The teachers were now cleaning up the remaining mess. I don't think anyone would want Dumbledore to know.

* * *

Hermione had transfiguration with the Ravenclaws this sunny morning. As Hermione scribbled down notes, pausing to raise her hand and ask a question, Harry and Ron were busy talking about Neville and wanting to play "matchmaker".

As Hermione relaxed after she transfigured a candle into an orange, she thought back to this morning.

"Why is Draco being more gay than he's supposed to? He didn't have to do that presentation of his newly found gayness in order to complete the favor. Maybe it's a sign saying that when I have to be a slut, maybe I have to act like I really and actually am," Hermione thought, staring out the dusty window of McGongall's classroom.

"I sure hope not," Hermione thought as she left the class, two of her laughing friends by her side.

"Hermione, are you okay? You have been pretty silent today," Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," she told him.

"Malfoy looked more awful than usual at lunch today," Harry commented. "He was acting gay too. What made him start to act like that?"

"I know," Hermione said knowingly.

"How?" the two boys said quizzically.

"Well, me and Malfoy did this favor type thing..."

"Does that have to do with you sitting at the dreadful Slytherin Table?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it does," Hermione said, agitated by the fact that Harry rudely interrupted her. "And he has to be gay for two weeks."

Harry and Ron looked as if Snape had gotten killed.

"Hermione, I love you," the two boys said at the same time. Hermione blushed crimson. Hermione forgot to tell them about her favor also.

But when she tried to talk, the boys erupted in conversation and she couldn't get a word in.

Hermione shrugged it off and walked over alone to her next class- Muggle Studies.

Yes, Hermione was taking Muggle Studies again.

But why?

Because she figured with doing Head duties, she would be a busy girl. So why not take an easy subject?

As Hermione walked into class in a bored fashion, she saw a familiar face.

Of someone _too_ familiar.

Why was Draco Malfoy taking Muggle studies?

Has the world come to an end?

"HI HERMIONE!" Draco shouted from the corner, waving his hand frantically.

"Oh my God," Hermione said under her breath as she stood watching Draco being gay.

Since Hermione was slightly late, she ended up as the last person in class. When she was going to go grab a seat, she found that the only one left was by Draco.  
Hermione smacked her forehead.

"Hey! Hermione! Over here!" Draco called, still waving his hand around frantically.

Draco was like the annoying little brother that she never had.

Students were whispering and snickering at Draco.

Hermione sat down and stared at Draco. He was still wearing muggle clothes beneath his robes. You could tell because his robes hung loosely by his waist.

She stared into Draco's eyes and found something that she never would think she'd see.

Pure happiness. His gray eyes were not cold, but full of life.

It was like he changed and was a totally new person.

Hermione quickly took her eyes off of Draco before he could notice. He was busy staring into a small mirror anyway to care.

"Why are you trying to act like you really are gay? You didn't have to go this far," Hermione told him as the teacher strode into class.

Draco flashed her a smile before taking out a piece of parchment and scribbling a quick note to Hermione.

_Mudblood,  
I'm only doing this for a couple of reasons.  
1. It's actually quite fun to see everyone's reactions. Damn my reputation at the moment.  
2. I want you to act like a real slut too. Do you know that I will be hysterical when in 2 weeks from now, you'll walk out into the Great Hall, obtaining all the qualities a slut like Brown has?  
3. I can't wait to see my Father's reaction. Hell, he shouldn't be my father. He will shit a brick when he finds out. That would be hysterical, Mudblood. Just hysterical. _

Hermione's eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

"So ... you're really going to act as gay as this for 2 weeks?" Hermione asked him incredulously.

"No. I am going to be as anti-gay as possible," Draco said sarcastically, his voice altered to be a bit higher than usual.

Hermione shook her head as the portly teacher cleared her throat. She looked slightly related to Umbridge, the evil bitch of a woman!

"Hello everyone. I am Professor Dertar, your new professor, since the last Muggle Studies teacher was attacked by a giant and is now in critical condition," the curly auburn-haired woman told them as she paced around the dimly lit room.

A couple studies replied back to the teacher with a 'hello', but most students were bored, so they didn't say a word.

Draco was smiling like a cheerleader on crack towards the teacher. Hermione rose an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco turned to her and his smile faded into a displeased look.

"How come no one notices me! My radiant sexiness should brighten this whole room!" Draco exclaimed as the whole room turned to him.

"You! What is your name?" Deartar asked.

Draco thought intently as the other students began to snicker.

"My name is Draca," he replied, looking as honest as Dumbledore.

Draco, or should I say "Draca", is very "truthful" when it comes to lying. No one can ever tell...

"Okay, well I suggest you quiet down and focus on how radiant someone else is, such as me," she said, twirling a curl of her auburn hair.

"You? Radiant? Your about as radiant as Hagrid's ass!" Draco exclaimed, as the whole class burst into laughter.

"YOU! DETENTION!" the outraged professor shouted, a raging fire blazing in her eyes. "At 7 sharp tonight. And for now, I want you to get out of my class."

The laughter soon subsided as Draco left the room.

"Just you wait, bitch!" Draco squealed in a high voice.

The hideous teacher stared daggers into Draco's back. Her glare would make Voldermort cry.

"Now then, let's begin by opening our books to page 15," Deartar said as if she never remember what just happened.

* * *

Hermione had told the prefects that they would schedule a meeting on Wednesday. She had to write it in her schedule, since she had forgotten numerous times.

As the strolled to her room in a carefree manner, she met a pair of happy gray eyes. Although she could still see the coldness buried deep inside them.

"Granger, hello," Draco drawled in his usual voice.

"What happened to being gay?" Hermione asked, a playful smile on her face.

"No one's around Granger, I don't care now. But, just to annoy you, I will be gay in your presence," Draco said, a smirk growing on his face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in fascination as Draco bounded away.

"This is getting weird," she said to herself as she entered the Head's Common Room.

* * *

As time flew by, Hermione took notes on her first day of classes, writing down anything and everything that was important.

She was no longer famished from not eating this morning, because she had just had lunch a couple of hours ago.

Her last class of the day was potions.

With the Slytherins.

At lunch, Hermione had told Harry, Ron, and Ginny how Draco made her new teacher furious. They all ended up in a laughing fit from Draco's joke.

Hermione sat in middle of Harry and Ron as usual, scribbling down large amounts of notes.

As Hermione was reading from her Potions book, Snape was striding throughout the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, turned around as soon as they heard a high pitched voice.

"Mr.Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Snape asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," Draco replied, as innocent as possible. Hermione noticed no one was sitting around him.

"Oh, a note I presume?" Snape said, a smirk slowly developing on his face.

Draco looked up at him in horror.

"Why don't I just read this in front of the class?" Snape suggested to himself.

"No, don't!" Draco pleaded in his fake high voice.

"The most Perfect Couples," Snape began.

Hermione rose her eyebrows in confusion and Draco looked horrified.

"I think that a potential couple would be Blaise and Harry. I mean, who doesn't think that they have so much in common? Like the fact that Blaise and Harry sang one of the weird sister's songs last year in that ugly Mrytle's bathroom. Wow, Harry should be a singer! Maybe the both could do a duet! Or, even better yet, instead of Blaise and Harry, a cute couple should be Harry and Mrytle!"

Everyone burst into laughter, while Harry and Blaise looked like they were going to smack Draco with their rock-hard book.

Snape began once again as the students stopped laughing.

"I really think that Ron Weasely and Seamus Finnegan make a cute couple. I mean, ugly people have to spend their futures with each other. I can see it now. Ron and Seamus are walking hand in hand, and it starts to rain. And then Ron says, "Seamus, I'll shield you from the rain," and tackles him to the ground where Ron and Seamus stare deeply into each others eyes. Then Seamus says, "Ron, I love you. Will you marry me?" and he pulls a ring out of his pocket. Ron's eyes fill up in tears, and he says "yes" and they fall asleep. Wouldn't that be perfect? These two are meant to be. Hermione and Seamus will like break up because Seamus will confess his love for Ron."

Everyone burst out laughing, and Ron and Seamus were as red as a tomato. They looked thoroughly disgusted.

Snape smirked at Draco.

Snape scanned the piece of parchment and ran out the classroom yelling.

Neville picked up the piece of parchment and started to read in a shaky voice.

"Sev and that new professor make a good couple. There both bitchy gits!"

Everyone suddenly ran out the classroom laughing. They had decided to go since Snape was out of sight.

Hermione glared at Draco as left the classroom skipping.

"I'm going to run off to find my friends!" Draco sang as he flew down the corridor.

"Malfoy, you have no friends," Ron said simply as Harry and he walked ahead.

Draco shouted one last comment dramatically. "I do have friends, I'll have you know!". Then he looked at the ground and sniffed. "Where is a goddamn tissue!".

Snickering was heard throughout the corridor as Draco ran off wailing.

Hermione softly laughed.

"This is unbelievable," she muttered as she saw Draco speeding off.

* * *

A/N

I always laugh everytime I read that last part. No offence to gays. You people are so freaking kewl.  
And do some gay guys really wear Abercrombie and Fitch? Cause I only picture gay guys wearing that brand. But anyway, thanks for reading. and remember to review. I love you all!

SiriuslyFunny


	12. Just Dance

A/N

Ahh... I love you guys... I like to know that people love my story. Well, in your reviews, remember that you should send me ideas cause it really does help. Oh, and review my oneshots.

Dedication: That helpless dog. I cry at the sight of your dead body.

* * *

Draco sauntered over to Hermione, who was on the couch reading her transfiguration book. He could see her scanning the lines of text in her book. She suddenly looked up and groaned.

"What," she said through clenched teeth.

"Well... It's truth, remember?" he told her lazily.

"Oh yeah," she told him as cast the truth spell.

"Hm..." Draco pondered as she- ahem, I mean he stuck a manicured finger on his chin. "I got it! Do you think Potter's going to lose against Voldermort?"

Hermione let out a small gasp, but looked quite strong.

"No, he won't," Hermione told him staunchly.

A silence drifted in and out the room.

"What do you want me to do most as a gay person?" he asked her again, hugging his knees tight since he was now on the floor.

"I want you to wear a thong," Hermione blurted out as she let out a stifled giggle. Draco had never seen her giggle and found it... quite odd.

Draco raised an eyebrow, giving her the what-in-the-bloody-hell look. But Hermione just grinned and waited patiently for him to ask the next question.

"What are you planning to do on your first day of slutiness?" he asked, smirking like crazy.

"I plan to pretend I fancy you," Hermione whispered, and blushed furiously as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"What's her problem?" Draco asked in his gay voice.

Draco decided to head to the diary to see how Hermione was feeling.

_I'm starting to think playing Truth wasn't such a good idea. He just spoiled one of my plans for being a slut! Now I can't do half the things I planned to do! Now I have to think of something else because now he knows...Hmm... maybe I can get him to do something for me during the dare. Well, we will just have to wait and see. Just wait and see... _

Draco smirked. Hermione would be able to get him to help her. With a deal, that is.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, all was quiet. Everyone was expecting Draco to do something outrageous, like yesterday. Fortunately, no one had told Dumbledore about the food fight incident, so it was all good.

Then Owl Post came. Owls of many different colors swooped in and out. Hermione watched in bewilderment as a gray owl with brown specks embedded on its feathers flew towards Draco, holding what seemed to be a Howler. Draco was busy letting his large mouth tell Pansy off. Hermione could even hear it since he was being so loud. Draco seemed to only be wearing his uniform today, but Hermione had a feeling that some weird outfit was under his robes.

"You know, you should get a makeover. You make me look like the supreme gangster of the world," Draco said loudly to Pansy. Well, it was supposed to be heard only by Pansy, but the whole Great Hall ended up hearing it. Maybe 'cause it was so quiet.

The Great Hall let out a few chuckles and giggles, but silence started to filter again through the Great Hall.

The owl that seemed to be flying in Draco's direction finally dropped off a Howler in Draco's hands. He smirked to himself as he opened it.

"OKAY EVERYONE. GET UP AND DANCE, DANCE!" the Howler hollered. Draco immediately got up on the table and starting busting some random muggle dance moves like the 1,2 step and the sprinkler.

Everyone laughed as some more kids got up on the table and tried to dance.

The a voice came from the Howler again.

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS A SONG FOR ALL YOU GUYS OUT THERE. IT'S A REMAKE OF A MUGGLE SONG. LISTEN UP NOW!"

All the students watched expectantly as Draco's shrill voice started to erupt from the Howler.

"GUYS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN! OH YEA, GUYS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!"

Draco undid his robes and was looking so scary...

Even guys shrieked in disgust.

He was wearing a bright pink shirt and tight black jeans, with a thong over his jeans.

Thus, Hermione was letting out shrieks of laughter because she thought it was so funny.

He was trying to get people up on the tables.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where are the death eaters?" yelled McGonagall and Snape. They were eating in the Great Hall until they received and owl that there were death eaters in a new shop in Hogsmeade. It was called Draca's Shop of Mysteries.

They entered the shop and a figure was lurking in the darkness.

"Who's there!" McGonagall interrogated.

They heard a sniff and they jumped. Literally.

Snape jumped, tilted slightly back, and McGonagall tilted slightly frontwards.

Thus, they both crashed into each other, their wands flying from their hands.

But they weren't that afraid because they didn't think it was a death eater because they would have blasted their arses out of there anyway.

"You dolt!" she hissed.

"Shut up you sod! They'll hear you!" Snape hissed in a more snakelike way.

"Greasy," she mumbled as she tried reaching for her wand.

"YOU LITTLE!-"

But Snape was cut off by the fact that their wands disappeared into the darkness.

"Greasy," she repeated once more, in a blaming sort of tone.

"Bloody Hell," Snape muttered as he tried to see what was shifting in the darkness.

They became more alert as they heard a crash in the corner of the room. Maybe it was a Death Eater.

They saw the figure get closer.

Snape tried pointing at the figure and yelling a spell, but it ended up hitting a wall.

Then they saw a house elf emerge from the surface.

"Bloody..." they both sighed, thinking they were really dumb.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, a couple of people got on the tables and tried to dance like a muggle.

Then, out of the blue, Harry, Blaise, Seamus, and Ron approached Draco looking like they were going to beat him up.

"C'mon and dance!" Draco told them cheerfully.

But they didn't seem so cheerful.

They all got on the table and tried to swing punches at him. They felt like beating him up the muggle way...

But Draco dodged all of their punched by doing the one two step while reaching his head out like a turtle. He looked like he was on a surfboard.

Seamus and Ron had fury flashing in their eyes as they stomped towards the carefree Draco.

"Eek! Don't touch me!" Draco said in his gay tone, pushing the guys with great fury.

Since Seamus was on his left and Ron was on his right, they ended up going in different directions.

Well, actually, they fell in different directions.

Seamus tumbled down on the same Slytherins that made fun of Pansy Parkinson. They let out yelps as the jello came down with him, it getting in their mouths. They sounded like baby monkeys. Seamus was enjoying a nice bowl of mashed potatoes in his face.

Well, 'enjoying' wasn't the right word...

Pansy let out an ear-piercing shriek of laughter that made everyone grimace.

Ugliness has a great affect. But so can sexiness.

Like Draco. He was now doing a victory dance and singing a strange song.

"NAH, YOU CAN'T BE LIKE ME. YOU CAN'T BE GAY LIKE ME. NAH, YOU CAN'T BE ME. I'M SO SEXXYYYYYYY! YOU'LL NEVER BEILEVEEEEE ITTT! OHHH GAY PEOPLE SING TO MEEEEE".

The whole great hall was slient as a gay Hufflepuff got on the table and started to sing, but ended up sounding like a lamb giving birth. Too bad for that Hufflepuff anyway, because he tried doing the worm (he was a muggle-born) and ended up getting milk in everyone's face. So, some 7th year Hufflepuffs dragged him off the table and threatened to feed him to Snape.

Ron however, fell onto Pansy, who was snorting from laughing so hard at the younger Slytherins. He fell on her head and the laughter from her mouth subsided. Ron and Pansy both hit their heads on a bench, which really must have hurt because Ron was groaning loudly and Pansy was bawling.

Hermione rushed from her spot to go help Ron, no matter how hysterical Draco was being.

Harry and Blaise, after a couple of minutes, approached Draco from behind.

Bad idea.

Simultaneously, Draco scooted his butt backwards. And knocked them both over.

They slid across the table, bread crumbs in their hair. Harry and Blaise were only temporarily knocked over, so they quickly got up and tried to hurt Draco once more.

But Draco stopped them. Not with violence though.

Draco and his "imaginary boobs" shuffled up to the two boys. He thrust his chest forward and ushered his "imaginary boobs" into their face.

They flinched and slipped on some banana peels, which was just a classic to the Muggleborns. Their chins made a large thump on the table and Gryffindors and Slytherins were horrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown room to most teachers, Flitwick and Sprout were locked in a dim closet.

"How did we get here in the first place?" Sprout asked as her eyes fluttered open. Flitwick was currently blacked out.

She heard a rustling noise come above her and a wave of fear ran through her body.

"Who's there?" she questioned nervously.

Then she heard a crack and she let out a yell.

Professor Dertar and her large arse fell onto the two professors which caused both females to black out.

The closet light suddenly turned off.

They weren't aware there was a note on Dertar's head.

It read:

_You'll be here for a while. But anyway, lots of love from my heart to yours. _

Then below it was the messy scrawl which said "Draca".

Back in the Great Hall, Draco was running through the Great Hall with not a care in the world.

Hermione was trying to help Ron, oblivious to the fact that Draco was nearby. She let out a slight chuckle, but kept trying spells to make Ron better.

Ron suddenly bolted up and looked like he had gotten a ten hour sleep. Then he bolted over to Draco, who was skipping about. Hermione ran after him, thinking maybe she used the wrong spell. Ron ran behind Draco and as he tried to throw punch, Ron tripped over some plates on the ground. Hermione was right by Draco at the time. So when Ron tripped and pushed Draco...

Draco fell on Hermione.

Hermione flew to the ground, pain rushing to her head.

Then she saw him.

She grew horrified as Draco was on top of her.

She gazed into his eyes for one moment.

And she saw something she had never seen before.

Hermione saw intense gray eyes, flooded with confusion.

And she knew he was confused just by the very essence in his eye.

He was driven to the edge. Draco was doing something he shouldn't be doing.

He was confusing himself. He was drifting into another world.

But slowly.

She saw a man changing-

Into something she would never know until his transformation was complete.

She didn't know why all of these inferences were flooding to her. She never even thought of this stuff.

She quickly looked away as Draco got off of her, red surfacing on his cheeks.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the time. They didn't really want to talk, because their stomachs hurt from laughing too hard.

Hermione sighed.

She didn't know much anymore. She felt like giving up.

But she wouldn't. Her habits and morals are too strong.

But they could crumble down. Like she is now, from a need she doesn't fulfill.

* * *

Draco snickered as he watched students stroll back to their dormitories. He would take care of the teachers later, but for now he wanted to get this done.

When he said he would get revenge on Seamus, he would. He decided to make Hermione hurt too. He was going to break them up. Draco heard how much Seamus loved Hermione. But he didn't care, it is his nature not to care for anyone but himself.

Although Draco did keep wondering if he was going to get married one day.

Draco wanted kids. He wanted a girl. A girl he would treasure like he did to Dreamer. Draco couldn't forget Dreamer, she was a great piece of his life. He would never let go of their memories. Nor their letters.

But anyway, Draco snuck to the secret compartment where he kept his polyjuice potion.

He slowly drank the bubbling brew, the taste making his tastebuds scream in disgust.

He then transformed into the familiar face of Lavender Brown.

* * *

A/N

Ah. A cliffie. If you thought this chappie wasn't very funny, I'm sorry, but I needed to have some parts in there. I'll try to get an update soon if I don't get in trouble. I'll be posting a new fic soon so be on the lookout.

SiriuslyFunny


	13. Ultimate Revenge

A/N

ah. Another chappie for you guys. I love ya all! sorry its late too. Eek I am such a procrastinator. plus if I got a lot of good ideas from you guys, maybe it could cure my writer's block. but its mostly my fault. Sorry if Draco scares you in this chappie. Haha. And yes, the first part is a bit scary...

Dedication: This kid. Who is really hot. And funny. And I like him. And he knows. Ugh. And he has a girlfriend.

* * *

Draco checked both directions before tiptoeing out of the bathroom as Lavender Brown. Lucky for him, the real Lavender Brown was walking by. How weird. 

Because he was a great Quddiditch player, he quickly snatched the constantly gossiping girl and shoved her into a supplies closet nearby.

Draco muttered a spell to lock the door before "casually" walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

He had it all planned out. And no one could stop him.

As he walked down the corridor, thoughts about Hermione rushed through him. He was wondering why in the bloody hell they were staring into each other's eyes so long?

Did Hermione fancy him?

Not a chance.

She hates his guts.

Draco felt befuddled by their act. It felt so weird to be... really close to each other.

Draco turned the corner and was about 10 feet from the Gryffindor common room and was ready to unleash his great idea.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, drawing. She no idea why, but she just was. 

She was drawing a wolf- every night in her dreams, she would be visited by wolf.

Last night in her dreams, the wolf came to her and nuzzled her. It was snowy all around, and they seemed to be on Hogwarts Grounds.

In her dreams, Hermione could never see herself for some odd reason.

But the wolf was her reason to now draw. She remembered it clearly, like her own handwriting.

As she scribbled the scenery on her paper, she thought about Harry and Ron. She decided to go ask them if they were going to hang out with her on Friday.

She left her drawing paper and headed towards the door. Then she hurriedly ran over the Gryffindor Common Room, because she needed to get ready for class.

"Lion's tooth," Hermione said quickly as she rushed inside.

There was Lavender Brown, flirting with Seamus in the corner of the room. Hermione ducked down to see if the rumor about Seamus cheating on her was really true. She listened very carefully, open to any type of noise.

"Hi Seamus," Lavender said flirtatiously.

Lavender and Seamus had actually gone out half of 6th year, but broke up for a stupid fight. So Hermione was suspicious.

"Hey," he said casually.

"What are you doing?" she asked, twirling a strand of her hair. Their was something funny about her voice. Maybe she had a cold?

"Nothing, I was just going to go look for Dean," he told her as he eyed her carefully.

"You know what I miss the most about you being my boyfriend?" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes, which were coated with mascara.

One of his eyebrows quirked up in interest.

"What," he said with a smile.

"Making out with you," she said seductively as she jumped on him.

She immediately pressed her lips against his, and what started as a small kiss, turned into making out.

Seamus was surprised and was thrown back onto the couch as Lavender feverishly planted kisses down his neck.

Hermione's face was screwed up in anger.

She crept behind Lavender and Seamus, and jumped on top of Lavender, pulling her hair and smacking her in the face.

Hermione was _hella_ mad.

"Bitch!" she screeched, as she slapped Lavender so hard that her nose started to bleed.

"Hermione! Stop! I can beat her up!" Seamus pleaded. Hermione threw him a glare.

"Shut up you... man! Let me do this _Woman-Style_!" Hermione hollered as Lavender tried pulling Hermione's hair.

Seamus suddenly pulled Hermione and Lavender apart. But it took a great effort too.

Lavender suddenly ran out of the room, and her hair seemed to be shorter...

Seamus held Hermione in his firm arms and whispered kind words in her ear.

As Hermione had her eyes closed, she whispered delicately to Seamus.

"I know that you didn't want to kiss her. I saw her attack you."

Seamus grunted in agreement and brang her to the couch, where they know lay, Hermione resting in Seamus's arms.

Hermione wanted to stay there forever. She really did like Seamus a lot, and she think she might have started to love him.

* * *

Draco sat in Transfiguration, as bored as hell. 

"Damn. I need something to amuse me," he said under his breath.

So, he decided to do something gay. Just for the kiddies.

"Ew! Do we have to deal with frogs today! They are so revolting!" Parvati Patil complained as McGonagall was explaining their lesson.

A smirk slowly crossed Draco's face.

* * *

Draco got excused to go the bathroom, and as he went down, to the boy's bathroom, he spotted Dean's little brother, Michael. 

Michael looked exactly like is brother, except he was two times smaller. He was a first year.

Michael was reading a book while laying down and peered up at Draco as he looked down on him coming through the hall.

Draco quickly looked away, and continued to his destination.

But he looked at Michael up ahead, and he peered at him once again, with eyes as wide as saucers, and a straight face.

Right as Draco passed right by, Michael's head followed him.

Draco was creeped out. So he quickly turned back and screamed in a high-pitched voice, making Michael jump.

Michael stared at Draco as he ran down the corridor.

"Fag!" Michael called out as he lay his head on the floor once more.

Draco chuckled as he got to the bathroom. He had a fantastic idea...

* * *

Hermione chatted excitedly with Harry and Ron. They would start their mission for getting Neville his special girl this Friday. 

Only three more days! Hermione couldn't wait.

All of a sudden, Ron was gaping beside her. He was turned around from his seat and was speechless.

Hermione looked back and saw Draco ascending to the sky.

"Hello," he said in a booming voice.

Everyone turned to his attention. Except Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be out of the room...

"Guess what," he boomed once again, holding a large box. Everyone was examining the box curiously.

"I AM PRINCE OF GAY FROGS!" he screamed, pouring the box down on Parvati, and Lavender.

Rainbow colored frogs croaked as they flew down to the ground were shrill screams were erupting by the many girls in the room.

Hermione had one land in her lap. She let out a slight squeal, and then held the frog in her hand, patting it delicately.

"I like him. I'll name him..." Hermione searched her mind for a name to pick.

"Ribbbbbbiitt," he frog croaked.

"Um...how about Ribbers?" she asked the frog, grinning.

The frog seemed delighted with his new name and let out another croak.

Hermione smiled once more as she saw Lavender and Parvati fretting over the falling frogs.

But the funniest thing so far as Parkinslut. She was dancing around as a shower of rainbow colored frogs fell on her.

"EW! EW! EW! SLIMY EW!" she yelled, hurting Blaise's eardrums so much, he got angry.

Blaise tends to get violent when he's angry.

Blaise hit Pansy on top of the head, and pushed her to the floor. She started to wail and groan in pain, sprawled on the ground. She was too weak to move a muscle.

Then a frog fell in her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed, her voice muffled, as the frog tried to wriggle out of her mouth.

Draco laughed, still floating in the air.

Draco can really make a class fun, if you ask me.

* * *

Later in the day, Hermione and Draco were in Muggle Studies, another class they had together. 

"Today we will be learning about muggle sign language and hand gestures," Detar announced.

A stifled giggle came from the back.

"No, we will not do any rude or sex-realted muggle hand gestures," she announced, with a glare to the giggling girl in the back. "Or you will be serverly punished."

As Dertar was showing sign language, Draco was trying to do some of his own.

He stuck is middle-finger up by itself, and Hermione chuckled.

"You know what that means in American muggle hand gestures?" Hermione asked him, letting out small giggles.

"What," he asked, not taking his eyes off his hand.

"It means 'fuck you'," Hermione whispered.

Draco had a small smirk forming on his pale face.

As Dertar let them do their assignment, she walked around supervising. She kept a special eye out for Draco.

When she walked to the front of the class, Draco quickly ran behind her and stuck up his middle finger repeatedly. He ways very creative also. He stuck his middle finger in his mouth and then pulled it out, and wiped his slobber on her shirt. She fortunately didn't notice. Then he pretended his fingers were muggle guns, and pretended he was shooting at her. Then he did a muggle disco dance, where you bring your finger to your waist and then back up to your head.

Luckily, she didn't see because everyone was as quiet as a mouse and the Muggles or half-bloods were letting out stifled giggles that couldn't be heard.

Next, he pretended his finger was a shark and crept up behind her neck and tapped on it. She didn't feel it, thank goodness.

Now Draco was just relaxing as he put his middle fingers up for her.

Suddenly, she swiftly turned around and glared at Draco, who now had her back to her.

She crept up by his ear and shouted, "NO RUDE HAND GESTURES!"

Draco jumped and hit the professor in the head with his middle finger and let out a high screech. She was as red as a cherry tomato.

"DRACA, GET OUT!" she addressed. The students giggled, knowing that she didn't know his real name.

The whole class was silently working as Draco was sitting outside of the room.

Everyone except the stupid teacher looked at the door as the small window on it expanded.

"What?" Hermione mumbled, befuddled at his action.

The window was wide enough to see Draco dancing. He was doing anything you could think of. He liked to dance to his salsa music. You could hear him humming a salsa tune really loud.

CRASH

A banana crashed through the window and hit the professor.

She glared at Hermione, the person nearest to her.

"Did you just throw that strange fruit at me?" she questioned.

"No," Hermione said simply.

"Liar!" Draco shouted in his high-pitched voice.

"You disgrace! Shut your mouth!" she yelled towards Draco.

Hermione laughed.

"And you!" she said in a blaming tone. "You better shut your mouth as well before you go out too!"

Hermione clamped her mouth shut as the class ended. She shot Draco the dirtiest look you've ever seen, and it was dirtier than a dump.

"Why do you think your so special? You think you can do anything, don't you?" Hermione huffily.

"You know what Granger," he whispered. "Just shut the hell up and get out of my way."

Hermione watched, her eyes smoldering.

He _wasn't_ going to get away with this.

* * *

During lunch, Draco was going on about hot he looked in his robes. 

Hermione used Harry's invisibility cloak, with his permission of course, and poured a bit of "hair removal potion" in his goblet.

Hermione felt so... dirty and bad. But she would have to get used to it anyway, since she would have to be a slut soon.

Hermione swiftly ran off to her little place called home...

The Library.

Hermione waited until lunch was over to go to class.

She had Potions...

Hermione entered the classroom and took a seat in the middle of Harry and Seamus. Ron was right next to Harry.

But something was just so shocking, it couldn't be ignored.

Draco Malfoy walked into class.

And he was crying.

"HERMIONE!" he wailed."MY HAIR'S _GONE_!"

Hermione sighed.

"Merlin, help me please..." she mumbled as she sighed heavily.

But Hermione let out a small smirk when Draco wasn't looking.

"Poor you," she said faking her unhappiness.

Draco sniffed.

"Go screw a tree you hypocrite," she told him, smirking her head off.

Hermione couldn't suppress her laughs. She started laughing with Harry, Ron, and Seamus as Draco plodded away.

"Good one Hermione," Seamus whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered in delight.

As class progressed, Draco was quietly sniffing the whole time. Everyone found it quite annoying.

Then they saw him floating above his table. Like in McGonagall's class.

"Ahem. I have a poem," Draco announced.

Snape shot him a death glare.

Snape didn't like Draco anymore.

Draco smiled and went on.

"Oh Snape, oh Snape, oh how I love thee. Oh Snape, oh Snape, your eyes are like black grease...ie? Oh Snape, oh Snape, can't you see I'm yelling so loud. Oh Snape, oh Snape, I wish you'd come around. oh Snape, oh Snape, your bedroom's where I'm bound..."

Snape gagged and yelled a spell furiously.

"Immbolus!" he yelled as Draco froze in midair. "Get out, class is dismissed!"

Everyone scurried out of the classroom, and Hermione waved good-bye to Draco.

Draco glared at her and squealed like crazy. Well, at least he tried to.

* * *

When Hermione was doing going to do her homework in the Head's Common Room, Draco was crying. Again. 

"My hair..." he wailed.

"Poor Draca," Hermione said in a babyish voice.

Draco abruptly stopped crying.

"Is my mascara running? I cant cry if it will make me any uglier, you know," he whined.

"Gay guys were mascara?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Can't I be a unique person! I find uniqueness the best quality ever! And yes, I'm proud to wear mascara!" he exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at him hesitantly and slowly started to run to her room.

"Hey! Hermione! Do you wanna go sunglasses shopping tomorrow?" Draco asked her loudly as she shut the door behind her.

"Finnnnnnnnne! I'll go all by myself!" Draco exclaimed, running to his room.

* * *

A/N 

I'm so sorry this is late. Vote for my fic at this awards thingy.go to Sayxsam's profile and then from their, email her.Or maybe check on my profile page becauseI will have it on there.And vote for yours truly. -smiles- well I think I will try and update sooner, because I'm getting less busier these days... well REVIEW CAUSE I LOVE YOU! Also, go read where-my-heart-resides' s fic, Blackmail cause she is a great author and the story is good! If you like mine, you'll like hers! REVIEW THIS FICC PLEASE! And check out my new fic, Totally Clueless.

SiriuslyFunny


	14. Stupid Madness

A/N

Okay. This was late because I was extremely busy and I have testing... (I hate it to death) so much sorries... but anyway, thank you! I love you guys! I love the reviews! ut what I don't understand is that the reviews and hits are decreasing... what's up with that? I also asked Liz (where-my-heart-resides) the same thing and she says its happening to her too...anyone have any ideas about what's going on?

Anonymous review responses-

fanatic- constructive criticism helps. Actually no, I thought that helped me. thank you!

Dedication- My boyfriend who might just be my prince charming. xoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Hermione skipped down the stairs joyfully, ready to enjoy a nice breakfast.

But there was an eerie silence as she skipped down the stairs. A bit _too_ eerie. She let out a gasp at the bottom step when she realized Draco was in the room at the time.

There was a little coffee table in the middle of the room, with an assortment of papers scattered throughout the desk area. Draco was sipping some coffee quietly, looking at Hermione expectantly. He had a crisp and fresh new Daily Prophet in his hands. Hermione noticed he had his bleached sunflower hair back, instead of a shiny bald head.

"Hello Granger," he drawled softly. Draco took a sip of his coffee seriously, looking poised and professional. He smiled at Hermione and took another sip. Then Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco coughed and coffee flew to the ground.

"Ah, fuck it. I can't do this serious shit," Draco whispered too loudly. He dropped the coffee cup to the ground and Hermione watched as the coffee spread quickly across the room.

"Can you say, 'What the Hell?'" Hermione told Draco, confused as ever.

"Let me get to the point. I don't think I can do this gay thing anymore," Draco said coldly.

"Why not? I thought you said it was fun to watch others reactions? And how you want me to be as slutty as you were gay? Oh and how about your Fath-"

But Hermione was suddenly cut off by a crisp, new, newspaper being shoved in her face. Hermione scanned the newspaper over and her eyes grew big at the headline. "Malfoy Outraged When Draco Acts Gay". And below the large headline was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He looked so angry, scowling and shooting a glare at someone, and he actually looked a bit malicious at the time. Hermione thought Lucuis would jump out of the picture and strangle Draco if he could.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked him worriedly, for she looked forward for him to be gay everyday.

"Well, I was thinking... maybe if we could shorten it to one week. Then there would only be four days left. Oh, plus you could have only a week too," Draco said with an ounce of uncertainly.

Hermione looked to the newspaper, then back at Draco, who put on a pouty face. He looked so uncanny, and he looked like a poor puppy dog who had been mistreated and abused. So Hermione let out a small chuckle, and nodded her head. Draco's face lightened up.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I better go live the rest of my gay days," Draco said, running out of the common room. Hermione smiled to herself as she skipped back up to her room. Hermione pulled out the familiar lilac diary and wrote away for about 20 minutes. But Hermione quickly shoved her diary under her bed as there was a knock at her door.

"Ugh...Draco..." Hermione mumbled as she lightly turned the knob so Draco could swing the door right open. Draco had on a pair of large, rhinestone lined (or maybe it was diamonds?), off-white rimmed, sunglasses.

Hermione stood gaping at Draco. Then she finally spoke.

"Why are you wearing women's sunglasses?"

Draco smirked devilishly.

"You'll see in class, Granger. I'm only doing this gay thing in front of them, you see," Draco said mysteriously.

"That's really vague," Hermione replied.

"It is," he told her as he swiped them off his head so he could wipe the shades. He then put them swiftly back on his head like he had done it everyday. "Oh and Granger, I'm here for truth. We forgot last night and we haven't done todays yet."

Hermione groaned as she ushered Draco out of her room. She shut the door carefully behind her and Draco jumped down the staircase and almost fell on his back since he tumbled wildly. Hermione couldn't contain her giggles, so she let out a small chuckle.

"Moron," she mumbled as she cast the truth spell.

"Let's start with you Granger. Did you really think Seamus was cheating with Lavender or did you just not want to believe it?"

Hermione gave him a pained look, but answered with a shocking yes.

"Why don't you break up with him then?" he asked her.

Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to break up with him because he's the only guy who I know that loves me and he makes me feel like I'm loved by everyone," Hermione blurted out to him honestly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you little show off," Draco drawled. "How could you use him like that?"

Hermione glared and hit him on the head.

"Now...let's see... Oh how long do you think you guys will last?" Draco asked innocently.

"A week," Hermione replied quietly.

_'Oh, I'll make sure its less than that'_ Draco thought.

"It's my turn now, Malfoy," Hermione told him as she began to smirk.

Draco faked a loud gulp, making Hermione smirk like a madman.

"Well, first off, why do you hate Harry?" she asked him.

Draco sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"Remember that no word of this gets out," he reminded her. Hermione nodded, and told Draco to continue.

"Well, the only reason I hate Potter is because he gets all the attention and I don't and he's so brave and lucky and everyone adores him," Draco confessed.

Hermione sat on the red couch, just gawking at his words.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously.

"Obviously not. We have a truth spell in session," Draco told her.

"Okay, then why do you hate me and Ron?" she asked again, eager for him to answer more questions.

"Well, I hate Ron and you because you are friends with him and because you have a friend that will die for you, and it makes me mad to know that no one will do that for me," Draco confessed once more, no emotion currently playing on his pale face. Hermione was completely shocked.

But then a random question came to her mind.

"Where did you get that boomerang shaped scar? Like when you showed me your chest and stuff?" she asked.

Draco's face stiffened, and then Hermione developed a melancholy look.

"Don't tell me it's something sad again," Hermione told him, her eyes filling with worry.

"It is, I guess," Draco replied, looking away. He then took a deep breath and turned to face her again.

"Well... it all started when I was about 7. Well, Father took me to a park while he went to go talk to some Death Eaters. Don't ask why they met in a park. But I was trying to fly on a broom he bought for me, and I suddenly crashed. When I looked up, I saw a small girl with long blonde hair and brilliant jade eyes. She looked very pretty to me at that age. Out of nowhere, the little girl's eyes suddenly grew big. She stared at me, concentrating on me, and darted away. When she ran off, a strong pain overcame me and I became weak and helpless. I lay sprawled on the ground, yelping in pain. Next thing I knew Father came to me and he took me home, never noticing the scar I developed. That girl made me feel like I was evil and no one could ever love me," Draco said depressively. "I know it doesn't sound that bad, but that scar just reminds of pure hatred that was forced upon me from something I don't even know. I just think somehow it was her fault and because she suddenly hated me, it just... appeared."

Hermione looked at Draco sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels. But I'm surprised that those kinds of things can make you sad," she said quietly as Draco started to get up and pace the room.

"Well, that's just the way I am," Draco admitted.

"I know," Hermione stated. "I know."

Draco glanced at her emotionless before he turned to his bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

At last he was alone. Draco smirked as he picked up the lilac diary that was starting to collect dust under his bed. He knew he should have found a little place for it.

_So... Draco showed me his father's face in the Daily Prophet today and I just had to change my mind. Lucuis would kill him! I can't have that happen! Then how would I get to laugh like I have been for the past few days! Oh wait... I didn't just write that Malfoy's making me happy, did I? Well, lets just pretend I didn't. Too bad this diary's got an anti-erase and an anti-scratch out spell. Why would they put those kind of things in diaries? What possible reasons can they think of? Ugh... Well, I forgot all about the meetings for the Fall Ball. We can't forget about that, can we. Oh and the weird thing I heard is that there are some exchange students coming to this school soon... but I have no idea when, I just overheard the professors talking... I wonder if it's really true._

There in the middle of the page was a drawing of a large beaver. With prickly brown fur and large buck teeth, looking proud and standing tall. It seemed not even a blow to the stomach would stop it from looking so proper and straight.

_See that beaver? I saw that one in my dream last night. The wolf was there too. But it didn't do anything but sit on a rock and look depressed. I don't get my dreams, why do they have to be so confusing?_

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had been having animal dreams as well...

Draco stared at the beaver.

"Why the hell would a beaver be in her dream?" he asked himself aloud.

He was befuddled about his dreams.

"Stupid damn cougars," Draco told himself. There was always a cougar in his dream and occasionally there was some other animals like crows.

Draco closed the diary and looked a for a new spot to put it. He thought for a second and then leapt toward this drawers. He pulled his boxer drawer and hid the diary underneath his boxers.

He let out a chuckle as he walked out his room to breakfast.

* * *

Draco and Hermione both were late to breakfast. But Draco, having only a couple of days left in the gay dare, wanted to do something special.

"Oh my god! I love everyone!" Draco yelled out randomly. He had those expensive sunglasses on at the time.

Everyone at the Slytherin Table shot Draco a glare and went back to eating. Everyone was starting to ignore Draco...

But something came...

Owl Post.

Thousands of owls poured in the Great Hall, dropping letters off. Hermione got some letters too. One from her mum and dad, one from Mrs. Weasely, and the other one from...

She didn't know where the other one was from.

But she somehow got that feeling that it was someone she knew... very well...

Hermione slashed open the letter with her fingernail and quickly poured over the writing.

_Hermione Dearest,  
It's Draca.  
No, it's Draco. Fuck that 'dearest' shit too.  
Remember, 4 days left.  
There going to be good Granger, they are going to be good._

_Just watch today's little show..._

Hermione was puzzled as to what Draco was going to do. Hermione looked to the teacher's table...

No one in sight.

Draco was up to _something._

The next thing she knew, Draco was on the Slytherin Table, kicking off some rolls and oatmeal. A big spotlight fell upon him.

"Welcome. To Hogwarts' Fashion Show! Oh my God horray!" Draco squealed. "Who ever wants to be in it, holler!"

A couple people let out some shouts. The brave ones of course. The Gryffindors, duh.

Some 3rd years, 6th years, a first year, and Seamus and Dean yelled. Plus a couple kids from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and Pansy from the infamous house of Slytherin.

"Well, come up!" Draco squealed once more, about to shatter every window in the Great Hall.

Everyone came up, cat calls and whistles created by the other students.

"First up is... the darling Seamus!" Draco announced.

Seamus strutted his stuff down the table, kicking off bagels, eggs, and apples. Then Draco took a handful of applesauce and threw it at him.

"What the fuck!" Seamus yelled. Apparently, Seamus had a bad temper.

Seamus wrestled Draco until the fell of the table, throwing punches.

Then Draco did the unthinkable.

You know.

The kind of thing you could never imagine.

Draco kneed him in his... privates.

"DAMMIT!"

"See ya at dinner!" Draco wailed as ran off cowardly, beginging a chorus of "I'm too sexy".

Seamus groaned loudly, squinting madly and curling up like he was dying.

Hermione hopped out of her seat and rushed over to Seamus.

"Seamus!" she yelled worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"No shit Sherlock!" he yelled at her, his voice strained.

The students let out a chorus of "OoOs" as Hermione glared at Seamus.

"Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you can do that to me," Hermione said furiously.

"I didn't mean it though," Seamus replied softly, about to cry from the excruciating pain.

"Whatever. Don't tell me that shit!" Hermione said engulfed in extreme anger.

Seamus watched helplessly as Hermione stormed away, Harry and Ron following.

Hermione paced through the library, passing many bookcases.

"Sometimes I just don't know if he evens cares!" Hermione whispered angrily to herself.

Ron and Harry both came up behind her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hermione, it's okay. He's a dickhead, that's all. Just give him time,

I'm sure he didn't mean it," Harry explained as he patted Hermione's back.

"Yeah Hermione, Seamus just needs to get help," Ron said sympathetically. Harry elbowed him, causing Ron to emit a small "ow".

"Thanks guys," Hermione said thankfully. "I'm glad you guys are my best friends."

"Well, we actually all have to get to class, so how 'bout we go?" Ron asked.

"I'm up for it," Hermione said as they walked out of the library.

* * *

After all their classes, their was another meeting for the fall ball. 

Hermione smiled as everyone came in, and Draco was amusing himself with nail polish.

"Welcome to another meeting. So, anyone to suggest any ideas for this ball?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yah, they should be like really romantic and there should be a band with really hot guys!" Draco exclaimed. He was still wearing his sunglasses.

"For Merlin's sake, be quiet!" Hermione hissed.

Draco shot her a mysterious glare.

For no reason at all.

But after 10 minutes, a lot had been done. Draco and Hermione were making the posters, Ginny and Luna were decorating, Ron and Zachrias were getting the entertainment, and they were going to get Dobby in charge of food and catering.

Hermione sighed. It had been a long day indeed.

* * *

Tonight was the first night for Quddiditch practice. 

Ever since Blaise became Qudditch king in 6th year, Draco lost his spot for Qudditch captain to him.

But _obviously_, Draco really didn't give a shit.

He still got the _girls._

Draco walked out of the Slytherin Changing Room and saw some 2nd years chattering in a corner.

"Hey look its that gay kid," one whispered.

The others started to giggle.

"Oh yeah, just act like I'm a damn STATUE!" Draco said dramatically in their faces. They all ran away scared.

But one stayed behind.

A short boy with scruffy sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, ready to spot their next...victim.

"Why don't you run along with your buddies?" Draco asked in a babyish voice. Draco could see the top of his head and he had to duck down to see him.

"Shut your mouth fatass," he said rowdily.

"Fatass? Yes, I have a wonderful ass," Draco said, smirking right in the little boy's face.

The boy fell silent as he boiled up his anger inside.

"But you my dear, have an ugly ass. And guess what you deserve?" Draco asked like he was talking to a two year old.

Draco reached his hands down to the boy's boxers, and pulled them straight up so the boy almost leviatated off the ground. Draco cringed as he heard a slight ripping.

"A boy such as you deserves muggle treatment. Such as wegies," Draco stated as the boy stood there dumbfounded.

Draco laughed evilly as he got to the Quidditch fields.

When he was here, he wasn't going to be gay. Just himself. The guy who could beat the shit out of anyone!

Draco chuckled to himself and then got up on his broom and quickly fell off.

He looked at it with the "WTF?" look plastered onto his pale face.

Draco got on once more, but fell off again.

As he ascended to the sky, he felt he wasn't going to fall anymore.

Too bad he jinxed himself.

Draco fell with a large thud to the ground, the grass all torn.

"What in Merlin's name is going on!" Draco yelled as everyone laughed from above.

He remembered seeing a head of red and black float past him while he was in the locker rooms.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Draco yelled.

Draco ran over to the tree where he saw them last. They were sitting right there, chuckling their white asses off. Draco furiously put Ron on the broom and pushed him. Ron somehow got lifted off the ground, out of his control, and then fell on top of Harry, hurting them both.

"That's what you get," Draco told them, smirking.

As he jogged off to go get a substitute broom, he muttered one of his favorite words.

"Ass holes".

Right then, animal droppings landed on Draco's head.

"Fuck karma," Draco muttered angrily as he fought the urge to squeal.

* * *

A/N

Here ya go. I couldn't help those parts at the end. Especially the wegie one, ha. Boring, but I had to sorry. I think I am going to start making smaller chappies so I can update sooner. Do ya like that idea? Well, I'm expecting 20 reviews this time before I update! So when I get like 260 reviews, I'll post. Okay then? By the way, wish me a happy birthday! My birthday is the 27th of April and I am going to be an offical teenager! Horray!

SiriuslyFunny


	15. The Wrath of Lucius and Draco's Fall

A/N

Guess what I'm drinking red bull, my favorite energy drink ever! Hay I'm lovin' the reviews guys... keep them coming, I like to hear what you think of my ficc. So here's the chappie you want!

Dedication: My reviewers! This chappie is for you! and for my gymnastics coaches.

* * *

Draco stumbled into the common room, grumbling angrily. Hermione was busy doing her homework intently by the blazing fire. Finally she looked up to see what the racket was and she sighed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking back down at her homework and scribbling down some answers.

"Nothing," he said tiredly, slumping down on the couch.

"Hey I think it's time for a round of truth," Hermione mentioned casually. "And I'll start us off."

Draco groaned as he sat up to face Hermione on the other couch.

"I'm going to ask her how she feels about Seamus now that I heard he yelled at her," Draco thought.

"Go," he said tiredly as he cast the truth spell.

"Well, what happened at Quddiditch practice?" she asked calmly, not looking up from her homework.

"Potter and Weasely ambushed me and made me look like a gay fool," Draco said irritably, letting out a dry laugh.

Hermione was silent but didn't look at Draco.

"Would your dad ever kill you?" she wondered again.

"Yes, he almost has," Draco explained, laying down and squeezing his eyes shut.

"How did your dad do that?" she asked, finally looking up from her paper, shocked.

Draco didn't look at her.

"Sometimes Granger, I feel like beating the bloody pulp out of your nosy ass," Draco said furiously. "It was after the Dreamer thing. He came into my room and shot the Adava Kedarvra curse at me but luckily it missed."

"I wish that curse would have hit you," Hermione mumbled, pulling out a pair of black sunglasses from underneath her back. "But now it's your turn."

Draco glared and cleared his throat.

But then he stared at her black sunglasses.

"When did you get those sunglasses?" Draco asked, studying the sunglasses intently.

"Yesterday."

Hermione let out a stifled giggle, and Draco raised his eyebrow.

"How much were they?" he asked curiously.

"Twenty dollars," Hermione replied, giggling.

Draco was frustrated because he didn't know why she was giggling so much.

"Is the brand Amierland and Brooke?" Draco asked once more, as Hermione put on her black sunglasses with rhinestones.

"Nope."

Hermione let out a big laugh, and started to go up the stairs to her room.

"Granger! I demand you to get back here and let me ask you three questions!" Draco yelled.

Hermione took off the truth spell and yelled down at him, "You just wasted your three questions!"

Draco stood their dumbfounded.

"How in the hell can I be so thick?"

Draco then started to hit his head on the wall. He just wasted 3 questions! What an idiot!

* * *

As the night progressed, Hermione and Draco were getting a good sleep.

Hermione suddenly woke up, because somehow in her sleep she remembered that she didn't finish her homework.

She headed down stairs to the common room and started to do her homework by the fire. She liked doing her homework down stairs because the fire calmed her. It was one in the morning and she was sleepy, it felt like weights were pushing her eyelids down.

But it was her priority to finish her homework.

CRASH

A yelling was echoing through the room up by hers.

Draco's.

Hermione, because she was worried, headed up towards Draco's room.

Why did she care about Draco screaming?

She knocked on the door, and out tumbled Draco, followed by Lucius, who had him in a headlock.

"Her-mion-ee," Draco said in a strained and out of breath voice. He was turning red.

I was frozen to the spot.

Oh shit.

"Miss Granger," Lucuis drawled.

Hermione gulped.

"Surely you won't be telling of this...?"

Lucius had a malicious glint in her eye.

Hermione found some courage buried deep beneath her heart.

CRIANKK

Hermione punched Lucuis in the face, letting out a slight yelp because her hand started to throb with pain and made him release Draco from his strong grip.

Hermione hurriedly took Draco by the wrist and helped him up as Lucuis searched for his wand.

Hermione was pulling Draco by the wrist as the bolted out of the room and headed for Dumbledore's office. Lucius was charging after them, getting faster with each step. Then Draco changed directions and made a sharp turn. Both of them were terrified. Their breaths were getting heavy and raggedy, and they were starting to slow down. They were about to faint from running so fast. Draco and Hermione kept running anyway. Thank you, adrenaline. Hermione had a strong grip on Draco's wrist, and Draco got his hand loose, and quickly linked hands with Hermione. She quickly noticed by the warmth of his big and sweaty hands. She looked down, let out a slight gasp, because Draco was holding her hand tightly and because her hand had developed a cut from hitting Lucius in the face, but kept running because Lucius was coming for them. Hermione looked up at Draco nervously, her face with a very worried mask plastered on it. Draco looked down at her and gave her a nod of reassurance. Draco knew they were going to get through this. He was coughing madly but they could still see him speeding down the corridor. Finally he tripped and when his jaw hit the floor, it made a large cracking noise. Hermione let out a shriek but Draco shushed her. She shut up quickly and then they met Dumbledore, sauntering around the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore!" they almost yelled.

"I know. I saw Lucius. Are you two okay?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes," they both replied, breathing heavily. They were dead tired.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh are you two perhaps...in a relationship?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at their linked hands.

Draco and Hermione had forgot all about it. They quickly unlinked hands and said "NO!" in a disgusted voice.

Dumbledore chuckled, and went on his way.

"Soulmates," Dumbledore mumbled as he strolled off.

On the way back, they were silent.

Until Draco started an argument, that is.

"Why were you holding my hand?"

"Why did you reach for it?"

"Why did you keep holding my hand?"

"Your grip was too strong."

"You should have felt how hard you were holding on to my wrist!"

"I bet it wasn't that hard."

"Then why don't I show you?"

Draco held Hermione's wrist tightly.

"Ow!"

"See!"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up!"

"I'm still wondering why you kept holding onto my hand."

"Well, I was scared and when I'm scared some times I need comfort! And unfortunately, you were the only one around!"

"Whatever. You just fancy me, I know it!"

"Are you kidding me? I would never like someone as foul and repulsive as you!"

"Your just saying that to cover up how much you like me!"

"Well, you're just saying that I like you because you want me to admit that I like you because you like me!"

"Can't think of anything to say, can you?"

"No, that was just really confusing."

"Liar."

"Bookworm."

"White bouncing ferret."

"Prude."

"That was uncalled for. Prat!"

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Hermione!"

"DRACO! I WIN!"

CRASH

"Um... I was trying to tell you that you were going to bump into that wall."

"I think I know now, thank you."

"Need any help?"

"Yes!"

"Well, too bad."

"MALFOY!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll get up myself."

"It's funny how you have a large bruise on your head now."

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I'm not in the mood either!"

"You're name's not beaver?"

"And I thought you were the smart one!"

"Malfoy, shut your mouth."

"Shut your dirty man pleaser. I bet you don't please any men with that mouth."

"You are PERVERTED!"

"You are a PRUDE!"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!"

"Up yours, my lady."

"Go masturbate with your boyfriend Blaise."

"That really hurt."

"Ugh. I'm just going to do my homework now."

"Fine."

"Prick."

"Prude."

"OW!"

Hermione stood satisfied after she threw a book at Draco.

Well, at least that shut him up...

* * *

Draco had told Hermione to wait in the common room before going to breakfast. Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, she still waited for him to come out.

The door was slightly open, so Hermione ran up and pushed it open.

There Draco was, scribbling away on parchment.

"Let's go, you said you wanted me to come with you, which I don't even know why I should be in the first place," Hermione said irritably.

"Hold on! Please wait!" he whined.

"What are you writing anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well. I'm done now," Draco stated, as Hermione quickly snatched the paper out of his hands.

Hermione slowly scanned the letter. Or Howler, I should say.

"Why did you put hugs and kisses?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow so high that it almost flew into space.

Draco was silent. He then ushered Hermione out the room and started a long conversation about how hot emo blokes look.

* * *

At breakfast, many people were talking about the upcoming event, the Fall Ball. Last night, all the prefects went and posted all the posters.

Voices kept repeating, "Who are you going to take?", or "What are you going to wear?".

The students of Hogwarts seemed very eager for this event, because the Great Hall was much louder than usual.

Hermione's current worry was that she wouldn't be able to find a date for the Fall Ball.

The thoughts were coming down on her like a tidal wave and she couldn't escape it.

Then an owl silently swooped in out of nowhere, and dropped an envelope on Hermione's lap. She quickly ripped it open and found a gold letter.

_Granger,  
Watch this.  
Everyone's in for a great show today, not like yesterday where I foiled my own plans..._

_DM_

Hermione set the letter down and watched as hundreds of owls poured in the Great Hall, swarming about and dropping Howlers.

Everytime someone opened their Howler, it yelled, "OH WHERE IS THE LOVE." Or, "PLEASE SPREAD THE LOVE. HUGS AND KISSES, DRACA.".

Hermione was just bewildered at the moment. How did Draco manage to get the teachers away every time?

Lights suddenly lost their power and flickered off. Students were freaking out, and other's were using the dark to their advantage...

A spotlight fell on the wall, close to the ceiling. Everyone was silent now.

Down came Draco, sitting on a pink heart, blowing kisses to everyone. Laughter was emitted throughout the Great Hall.

He had on some fluffy bunny ears, a pink suit, with a pink bow in his hair.

Draco had a silver microphone in his hand and began to sing, terribly off-key.

"Oh... baby. Where is the love?"

Zillions of little confetti hearts showered the Great Hall.

Then he put on a black top hat and started to sing again.

"Oh honey... Where are some lovers?"

A couple of blokes wolf-whistled. It seemed that Draco had being gay a new trend for blokes these days...

Draco smiled seductively, and continued to sing.

"Where is my baby-cakes?"

Little pieces of chocolate fell from the ceiling, kids opening their mouths wide to swallow the sweet candy.

"YOUR MY CANDY PEOPLES!"

Draco pranced on his pink heart gayily, singing to his heart's content.

SNITTICH.

The rope broke and Draco was flying down to the floor, the pillow right below him.

He drifted farther from the large pillow, and then he finally hit the Slytherin table with a loud "THUD".

Blaise let out a muffled scream.

"GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!" he hollered.

Draco was burying Blaise, like he was dirt and Blaise was a hole.

Blaise was about to slide out of his seat and touch the cold hard floor.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Then Pansy, who was holding a grudge against Draco, took one of Draco's legs that were failing in the air and pulled it forward.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs, everyone in the Great Hall.

Because Pansy pulled his leg forward, Draco tumbled backwards off Blaise and hit the marble floor, his face growing an unconscious look on it.

Pansy shrieked, tried to pick him up, but just dragged him to the hospital wing.

Hermione was shocked, frozen. The look on his face was terrifying.

She just hoped he would be okay in the end...

Soon, everyone became silent, and began to eat in peace once again.

"Hermione," Ron said with his mouth full, interrupting her thoughts. "Are we still going to help Neville get his dream girl in two days?"

"Yeah, we are. Think of how happy Neville will be when he actually gets the girl of his dreams!" Hermione said cheerfully, taking a bite out of her apple.

Harry smiled and continued to munch on his toast.

"Well actually, we should also find out what Snape's been up to. I've been a cautious around him lately, with all this animagus talk. All three of us should take some time for that too," Harry suggested.

"I totally agree with you Harry," Hermione said, as she looked to the end of the Great Hall.

There was Seamus, strolling down to their table, stopping to talk to a certain ex-girlfriend of his...

Hermione's hair literally stood on her back like a cat because she was so mad. Her blood was boiling so much that she felt herself heat up another 3 degrees.

Harry and Ron looked at her sympathetically.

"If you don't feel comfortable with Seamus, just break your relationship off," Harry whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just give him a couple more days to shapen up," Hermione said, running off to her sanctuary, the library.

As Hermione quickly sauntered down the corridor, her feet moving fast to carry her to the library, she was thinking about what had Harry told her a couple of days ago.

_Seamus was cheating on you..._

Hermione shook the thoughts of him off her madly and sat down in the library and began to read.

The last thing her mind said before she fell asleep was "Be careful. Don't let him get to you."

Hermione was whisked away from reality and into her dreams.

When she awoke, Draco was looking down on her, his white diamond studded sunglasses on.

"Granger what the hell are you doing?" he asked rudely, tipping the chair over so she fell out.

"Well, I was sleeping until someone came," she said assertively.

A 6th year passed by and smiled.

"Hey, nice sunglasses," he said, nodding at them.

"Oh my God thank you! Don't you just love how shiny they are and-"

Draco was interrupted by the guy.

"No, not you. Her."

Draco glared.

"Get away!" he hissed. The 6th year ran like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione laughed.

"You are so gay."

"I know I am. Not."

* * *

A/N

Review, I hope I can update soon. But I will update after I get 20 reviews. I can't really write this ficc because Liz quit fanfiction! Wahhh!

SiriuslyFunny


	16. The Fall Ball and Draco's Last Day

A/N 

I know I'm about to get chased with pitchforks. This chappie is like... a million days late. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I loved them very much. 

Dedication: Secret Murder. Long reviews are my favorite! And everyone who was patient with this chappie.

* * *

Classes began, and today they had potions first. 

Unfortunately, Draco was sitting behind her, prepared to bug her or make a big scene. 

Coughing slightly, Snape came in glaring at the chit-chatting students as usual. 

"Today," he drawled in an unfriendly voice."We are going to make a fast-talking potion. It causes the victim to talk quickly without thinking, perfect for getting the dirt out of someone. Your ingredients are on the board. I will be checking your brewings in twenty minutes. You may begin." 

Everyone huddled next to the people they were working with and began their work. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in group together. Ron went to go fetch the supplies and Harry and Hermione were talking casually. 

All of a sudden, a large BOOM was heard beside them, making Hermione and Harry flinch. 

Laughter was tossed around the room from person to person. Finally, Harry and Hermione discovered Draco was the cause of all the laughter. 

Down rolling on the floor furiously was a snow white ferret. 

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Ron was too, but over closer to the ferret who was apparently Draco. 

Ron smiled devilishly and tried to pick up Draco by a strand of small white hair, but as soon as Draco was a centimeter off the ground, he crashed down to the floor and scurried away. The red head chuckled at hurting Draco. After all, who wouldn't love to pick up their enemy by a hair? 

Snape was outraged, and was yelling for everyone to remain calm and not mess with Draco. 

The snow white ferret was bouncing off the walls, terrorizing people everywhere. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all throwing various things at him but they seemed to miss him every time. Then Hermione threw a piece of parchment at his head. 

Furious, he snuck up behind Hermione when she wasn't looking and hid in her hair. Hermione shrieked slightly, and tore at her hair, releasing Draco from her bushy hair. 

"Stay out of her hair you git!" Harry said aggrievedly as the ferret sped away. 

Snape was still yelling for all the kids to stop the fuss, but no one listened. Only because they didn't hear him at all. 

Out of the blue, a bump under Snape's robes developed and the stupid professor grew the ugliest look on his face that it could have killed a butterfly. He tried to get the hyper ferret out of his robes, but it wouldn't work. 

"You prat! Get off of me!" Snape hollered, exasperated. 

Snape, with Draco still hiding in his robes, tripped and fell into the same brew that Draco fell into. 

Snape turned into a brown ferret and scurried out of class, while Draco jumped out the brew as himself. 

Draco glanced around the classroom, which suddenly grew quiet, and smiled his gay little smile. 

"Snape's gone! Guess what comes next? A DANCE PARTY!" Draco yelled excitedly, doing the sprinkler on the spot. 

Draco was so excited, he threw a bunch of ingredients into his cauldron, and watched it swirl madly into a pinkish color. 

"Ah. The sweet color of pink," Draco said, feeling accomplished. He then began to hard-core dance and suddenly fell into the brew once again. 

Hermione sighed. Obviously, she was a bit tired of the whole gay thing. 

The students stared at Draco in horror as he arose from the cauldron, growing bigger in size each second. A minute later, his head was touching the ceiling and his hands were as big as Snape's desk. 

"That reminds me of the giant in Henry and the Tomato Plant," Ron stated. 

"You mean Jack and the beanstalk. Ron, you need to work on memorizing your muggle fairytales," Hermione told him, a bit frustrated. 

"Right, I knew that," Ron said, scratching his head with a weak smile. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. 

With wide eyes, Snape ran into the classroom, in shock. 

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you mess with the ingredients in my classroom! I'll have you know that those kinds of things can lead to a suspension!" Snape yelled. 

Draco didn't seem to hear. He picked up Snape, and started to toss him in the air with one hand. Everyone exploded with laughter. 

"Put me down before the consequences are more severe! I will be talking to Dumbledore about this ruckus!" Snape screamed, unable to keep his cool. 

Draco smiled devilishly. He popped Snape in his mouth. 

"Eww," the class chorused. 

Instantly, Draco spit him out, Snape going mad, screaming his head off. He was covered in a thick blanket of spit. Snape rushed to his cupboard, pulled out a potion, and let it hit his foot. 

"Dammit," Draco said as he shrunk down to his regular size. 

Snape then dragged Draco to Dumbledore's Office. The whole classroom grew quiet. 

"Daaammnnn. He was huge!" Dean yelled, which then started up the talking again. 

A couple days later, Hermione was in the Head's Common Room, reading a book intently. She didn't notice Draco coming in and sitting on the couch next to her. 

Sniffs were repeated again and again, but Hermione did not care at all, since she was so absorbed in the book. 

"Sniff," Draco said aloud. 

No answer. 

"Sniff..." Draco said more louder. 

Still no answer from Hermione. 

"SNIFF! I SAY SNIFF! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I'M SNIFFING!" Draco yelled. 

Hermione put the put down and glared. 

"Well now you've got my attention, you self-centered prat. Can you learn that sometimes people just don't want to pay attention to you?" Hermione replied, annoyed. 

"Well... You know what... Shut your bloody mouth!" 

"I think you should. Honestly, you talk to much. When is your last day of gayness?" she asked, picking up the book from the coffee table. 

"Tomorrow," Draco replied. "I bet you just can't wait, huh. The day after that will be when you have to be a little slut," Draco said smirking madly at her. 

Hermione glared and left him there to laugh. 

"Hey we need to play truth," Draco yelled as she laid a finger on her doorknob. 

"You go first. I'm not coming back down so your just going to have to talk from down there," Hermione told him. Draco pulled out his wand and cast the truth spell. 

"Ok, are you going to break up with your ugly boyfriend?" he asked her. 

"Not yet," she replied. 

"Hmm. All right, we'll... what's the most disgusting food in the world?" 

"What? Umm... I hate seafood. It makes me gag." 

Draco smirked. 

"Well... I'm going to ask this cause it makes me laugh. Do you think I'm sexy?" 

"Yes, you prat." 

Draco laughed, and tried to remember that Hermione hated seafood. He had the best idea ever. 

"Ummm... it's my turn and answer these 3 questions because I don't really care about truth at the moment. Do you like your Mom? Do you think your Mom is hot? Do you think your dad is hot?" 

Draco laughed. "Those are the dumbest questions I have ever heard. Yes, I sort of like my Mom. But she's a bitch for marrying my father. Uh... Ok, I think my mom's hot. So save your damn laughter. My dad is not hot. He's an ugly bastard. Obviously, I got my good looks from my mother." 

Hermione raised and eyebrow and shut her door behind him. She had to get ready since she was meeting Harry and Ron to go set Neville up with his crush.

* * *

When the time came, Hermione hurried downstairs, sat on the couch next to Draco waiting for Harry and Ron. She decided to lounge on the couch until they came into the common room, and then she heard a large "crack". 

"AH!" a squeal came from the couch next to her. "NOT AGAIN!" 

Hermione looked under her, and there lay a broken pair of sunglasses. 

"Opps. I didn't mean to," Hermione stated, handing the parts of the sunglasses to Draco. 

"I hate you! Now I have to give it a coffin!" Draco stomped to his room furiously and shut the door behind him. 

Just when Draco left to his room, Harry and Ron came in. 

"Hey Hermione!" they greeted her. Neville quietly was trailing them. 

"Hey guys, let's go," Hermione said excitedly. "So whose his crush anyway?" 

"It's one of your friends," Ron told her as they left the Head's Common Room. 

"Luna?" Hermione questioned. 

Neville nodded quietly. "I don't know how to talk to her. I really fancy her too." 

Hermione smiled. "We'll I'm just the girl for this job." 

Harry and Ron laughed. 

"Ok, we'll how about we go the Gryffindor Common Room and teach you how to talk to her first," Hermione suggested. 

"Sounds good," Neville replied. 

When they got to the Common Room, no one was in sight. Who knows where they might have been. 

"So, when you like a girl, you have to remember to be yourself. So just act normal and pretend she's like one of us," Harry instructed. 

Neville nodded. 

"Girls like compliments. But don't give her to many. Just say how nice her hair looks, or how much you like her eyes," Hermione told him. 

"Remember to respect her opinions too. If you don't... then hell comes your way," Ron said, recalling on a past relationship. 

Neville seemed to understand. 

"So let's test this out. Neville, I want you to pretend that Hermione is Luna. Remember what we were talking about," Harry reminded him. 

Neville nodded nervously, and walked up to Hermione hesitantly. 

"Hi Neville, how are you?" Hermione said politely. 

"Uh... hhi? I think your hair is really...pleasant to look at. And your eyes are... the color blue." 

Ron and Harry smacked their hand against their heads. 

"Ok, nice try Neville, your getting better," Hermione reassured him. 

"But stop with the pausing and the 'uuhhhing' it makes girls think your too nervous. And instead of saying your hair is pleasant, say why it is. Like say, your hair is nice. I like the color of it," Ron instructed. 

"Oh and don't tell her what she already knows. Don't say her eyes are blue, say her eyes are a pretty blue color," Harry added. 

Neville turned red. "I think I got it." 

"Okay, let's try again," Harry said, excited to see how Neville would do. 

Neville approached Hermione in a less nervous fashion, and he looked a bit confident. 

"Hi Luna, uhh- oh your hair looks nice today, I like how it's extra straight. And your eyes are...nice since they are a pretty blue color," Neville said a bit hesitantly. 

Harry and Ron clapped and Neville looked much happier. 

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A couple hours later, Neville was on his way to perfection. Now everyone was just fooling around. 

"You know what's fun? A pillow fight, muggle style," Hermione stated, taking a pillow to Ron's head. 

"Hey!" he said, grabbing his own pillow and hitting Hermione. Harry and Neville soon noticed and started to beat Hermione and Ron with pillows. 

Hermione had a really fun time, but she had to get back to do schoolwork. She bid goodbye to her favorite boys, and as she walked to the Head's Common Room, she soon realized she had developed a crush for... 

_Ron._

She really needed to write in her diary about this situation.

* * *

Oh boy, did Draco have a treat for Hermione. The other day, he heard Weasel and Potter talking about Hermione's surprise birthday party coming up on Monday. They were trying to get no homework that day so Hermione could come down and visit. Draco was going to find the Gryffindor Common Room's password and give Hermione a little present... Shrimp. He figured she would throw up as a gift for everyone who showed up. All night a stupid voice in his head was repeating in his head, "Are you joking? Thanks a lot." Stupid conscience of his. Always repeating things he doesn't need to hear. 

It was about midnight and Draco couldn't sleep he was thinking about how his last gay day was going to go. He had been thinking about it for a while. 

He was bored, so he decided to look at Hermione's diary. 

_Today I hung out with Harry and Ron and had a great time. We taught Neville about talking to Luna. I had a wonderful time. And today... I realized that I am developing a crush on Ron. How can his be possible? I mean he's my best friend. It would be kind of weird dating him. But I guess that's ok. I mean I'm in a relationship right now, but I feel it's breaking down. So maybe in the future me and Ron could get together... But think of all the consequences... I don't even think he would ever like me. But who knows._

_I also can't believe that my birthday is in a couple days! I will be seventeen soon. What joy. Oh my and the ball is coming up. Seamus and I will finally get to share a dance. I think it's terrific._

Draco closed the book. He laughed. 

"Granger's crushing on the Weasel! That's hilarious!" Draco whispered to himself. 

Draco then laughed himself to sleep...

* * *

The next day at lunch, Hermione was on the lookout for Draco. She already noticed that every staff member of Hogwarts was not present in the Great Hall. Finally, Draco's show had begun. 

Soon enough, the room grew very dark. Fireworks exploded, and people covered their ears since it was so loud. The fireworks said in big letters, "GO DRACA". There was also a large rainbow with robot leprechauns in pink suits. 

Out of the blue, Draco was flying through the sky with a large rocket that said, "FAREWELL TO MY GAYNESS". He was in a pink shirt and tight brown jeans. 

Draco was singing a song, out of tune. It wasn't such a pleasant thing to hear. 

"OHH I'LL MISS THE GOOD OLD GAY DAYS! OHHH MAN!" Draco sang in a high-pitched voice. "GAY PRIDE FOREVER, BABY!" 

It was crazy. Draco is crazy. 

His rocket was dragging him everywhere, flying through the sky. Colin was taking pictures as Draco brushed past him. Colin then took a picture of Draco and started to wail since he broke his camera. 

"Why did you have to be ugly enough to break my camera!" Colin exclaimed. 

"I am not ugggly! You are a little prat kiiid!" Draco sung. 

Since Draco was too busy singing, he didn't notice himself drop lower to the tables. Soon enough he was touching the tables. He had gotten many bowls flung in his face. His face had an assortment of things on his face. Like mashed potatoes, pickles, gravy, and beef. 

Now, because the food was blocking his eyesight, he crashed into people. Blaise got flung into Pansy, who was complaining because she broke her nail, Justin got his shirt on the rocket's tip and was flung against the wall, and Harry crushed Ginny so she could barely breathe. Harry was so furious, that he threw a bowl of mashed potatoes at Draco's head, so that his head hurt like hell and then Draco crashed into the wall, leaving a gigantic indent in the wall. 

"SHIT!" Draco yelled as he tumbled to the ground. "This is worse than the nightmare about breaking my sunglasses! Wait a second... That actually did happen!" Draco began to cry madly. 

Out of the blue, a pink leprechaun came down and hit him in the head. 

"OWW!" 

The Great Hall was filled with laughter. This would certainly not be forgotten.

* * *

Back in the Head's Common Room, Hermione was eyeing the dress she had picked out for the ball, and Draco was laying on the couch, sleeping. He then finally awoke. 

"That is an ugly dress Granger," Draco said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

She shot him a glare and hit him on the head. 

"Prat," she muttered. 

"I can still bother you by acting gay. The day is not over yet. And guess what? You have to be a slut for four days, after the ball," Draco stated, laughing at her. 

"Shut up," she muttered once again. 

Draco wanted to annoy her so, he began acting gay once again. 

"Ah, my hair smells like daises, with a sliiiiighht hint of lavender. You wanna smell?" Draco asked. 

"No." 

"Please...?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Just no." 

"SMELL IT!" 

"NO!" 

"DO IT! SMELL IT" 

"DRACO MALFOY, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" 

Draco glared at the back of her head. A few seconds later, he was sniffing loudly. 

"I think I'm going to get high of my hair's scent..." he muttered, laughing. 

Hermione sighed, picked up her dress, and pulled at his hair. She then hurried upstairs before he could catch her. 

"Damn that girl, I appreciate my hair very much... Now to find a date for the dance..." Draco trailed off, once as he walked into his room.

* * *

The next evening, everyone was getting ready for the Fall Ball. Girls were squealing and wearing their dresses with pride. Ginny and Hermione were up in her room, helping each other look beautiful. 

Ginny finished putting make-up on Hermione's face. She held up a mirror to her. 

"Merlin Hermione, you look so pretty," Ginny said in awe. 

Hermione was dressed up in a midnight blue dress which went down to ankles and had ruffly small sleeves. Her dress sparkled in the light, and was the most beautiful shade of midnight blue you had ever seen. Her actually down and was in goldilocks curls. She didn't look like a girl that you would usually find at a ball. She wore blue bracelets that matched her dress, and they clung to her wrist. Their was the most beautiful necklace that was hanging from her neck- it was a small silver chain with a blue, diamond shaped gem that glittered every time you looked at it. Her heels were also a dark midnight blue, but they weren't very big heels. She looked like a blue princess. 

Ginny smiled. She looked a bit like Hermione but was decked out in a lightish green. And her dress was ruffly and shorter. She was going to the Ball with Colin. Harry was going with Parvati, even though he wanted to go with Ginny. And Ron... well Ron was going with Padma. So Harry and Ron would be able to stick with each other throughout the whole ball. 

Hermione and Ginny went down to the Head's Common Room and found Colin and Seamus waiting for them. Seamus hugged Hermione as soon as she came down and told her that she looked marvelous. Hermione smiled.

* * *

The Ball was going great. Soon a slow dance came up. Mostly everyone got onto the dance floor. Sadly, Neville didn't ask Luna to the dance, so he was just talking to her instead, even though he wished he had asked her. But anyways, Hermione and Seamus were sharing a great dance. He was kinda bad at dancing though, like Ron, because he kept stepping on her toes, which made her let out a little yelp. Seamus mumbled a sorry every once and a while. Hermione saw Ron and Padma, and sort of wished that she could be with him. But she wanted to be with Seamus more. She really cared about him. She kept pondering if she was in love, but she thought she wasn't yet. Hermione had never been in love yet. But she hoped she would fall in love soon enough. As the song progressed, she finally saw Draco with Pansy. He didn't seem like he was having a very good time, but Pansy looked like she wanted to make out with him on the spot. 

Finally the dance ended. Hermione went over to go talk to Harry and Ron. Seamus told her that he was going to go the bathroom. 

A couple minutes later, while Hermione was having a conversation with Harry and Ron, Draco came and interrupted them. 

"Granger, we've got Head's business. Let's go," he said ushering her away from Harry and Ron. 

He took her wrist and hurried down the corridor with her. 

"Why are we running?" she asked. 

"Look Granger, you need to see something. Be careful, don't let this guy get to you," Draco whispered as he pointed to a closet. Draco turned the corner and left. 

Hermione nervously opened the door. There was Seamus and Lavender, making out. Seamus then noticed and gasped. 

"Hermione, sweetie, it's not what you-" 

"Save it for some shithead who believes it. We are so over." 

Seamus tried grabbing Hermione's head, but she shut the door on his head. She ran for it, hearing him yell vulgar words. He then came out of the closet, coming for Hermione, yelling, "NO ONE LEAVES SEAMUS FINNEGAN!" 

Draco came speeding down the corner, and made Hermione run quicker. He grabbed her wrist and made her run faster. 

Damn, she could run so _fast _in heels, it was scary. 

Hermione then held his hand, needing comfort and Draco was the only one around. 

It was weird for the both of them to feel each other's warmth. They each got a fuzzy feeling in their stomach. 

Seamus was coming faster and faster. He could almost knock Draco and Hermione down from there. 

Seamus finally got to Draco and Hermione. He pushed them both to the floor, and right as he was about to lay a hand on Hermione... 

Harry and Ron tacked him down and started to punch him in the face. Soon enough, Seamus was beat up and laying on the floor. 

Draco then punched his stomach and made Seamus groan in pain. 

"If you tell _anyone _about this, your dead," Draco threatened him quietly. Seamus nodded. 

Harry muttered a spell and all of his wounds were gone. Well, they still hurt though. Harry only covered them up. 

Hermione was crying, mascara running down her cheek. 

Harry and Ron took her to her room, Draco following.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was resting. She smiled at Draco. 

"Thanks for telling me that he was a cheater. And for getting me out of the way of Seamus," she said thankfully. 

"I just did that because I felt sorry for you," he replied. 

"Whatever... But thanks anyway." 

"Ok." 

"Good night then," Hermione said nicely as she left up to her room. 

"Good night Gra-Hermione," Draco replied, shutting his door behind him.

* * *

A/N 

I loved this chappie. Yay. Uh. I didn't do a good job of describing Hermione at the Fall Ball. I haven't been to a dance really, and I don't look at dresses that often, so that's why. And I don't think I did a good job of capitalizing... so sorry again. I hope you liked this chappie, I made it real long. Oh and by the way... I don't think I can make 100 chappies out this, so sorry. The next chappie is when Hermione's a slut! Enjoy! And hopefully I will update soon! 

SiriuslyFunny 


	17. Slut Meets Snape, and The Big Party

A/N

Long time, no update, huh. Sorry once again. I wouldn't be surprised if you all hit me on the head with a large hammer. Hey, this is the slut chapter! The one you have all been waiting for!

But I need to get to the point. Today is my anniversary of when I joined FANFICTION! One year of fanfiction! I feel so proud... I want to cry. Haha. But seriously... Leave a review since it's my anniversary.

Oh and by the way, some of you might find this chappie slightly disturbing... very disturbing...

Dedication: Jeffrey and Kayne from Project Runway. You two are so cool. I love Jeffrey better though. And to everyone who lost their lives on September 11, 2001.

Note: I have to use the 8's as dividers since the ruler isn't working my computer today...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco was patiently waiting at the Slytherin table. Today, Hermione Granger, the bookworm of all bookworms, would be a slut. He snickered at the thought. Seeing a big entrance from Hermione was not something he count on though. Probably she would just act like a slut. Maybe she didn't have to have a good entrance.

Finally, the room lights dimmed and the Great Hall became chatty.

Escorted by Ginny, Hermione came walking down to the Gryffindor table.

Needless to say, she did look like a slut.

Her skirt had been cut so short it looked like underwear, her tee-shirt had shrunk a few sizes, her nails were painted fire red, and she wore a glossy coat of lip gloss.

For once, she had on gold eyeshadow for her Gryffindor pride, a large amount of blush, some brown eyeliner, and her eyelashes had gotten so big from her mascara.

Hermione Granger was now most boys' definitions of "hot".

Seductively smiling to all the boys, she sat right in between Harry and Ron, unfortunately right by Seamus.

"Stunning..." Draco thought to himself but then quickly reminded himself that she was just like this for a dare, she wasn't supposed to be that attractive.

At the end of lunch, everyone was buzzing about how much of a slut Hermione had became. The girls gossiped angrily, since all the guys were all over her.

Seamus seemed to have been getting envious, since he was paying so much attention to Hermione's cleavage than his new girlfriend, Lavender. Lavender seemed to have noticed as well, her temper with Hermione skyrocketing.

But Hermione wasn't doing anything interesting yet.

During Potions, Draco found everyone an annoyance since everyone was asking about his "gay days". Sometimes, he just wanted to shove his wand up their asses.

While Snape was reading in some dumb potion book, Hermione was giving out little pieces of parchment to most of the guys in the class, being as quiet as mouse so Snape wouldn't look up from his book.

Finally she came his way, and slipped him a scrap of paper, which had a strong perfume scent to it. Before she turned the other way, she winked at him suggestively, and sauntered away, swaying her hips.

Scanning the paper, he learned that Hermione seemed to be having a...little party in the Head's Common Room.

Would he be going? Of course.

Getting back to making his potion with his mindless goons, Crabbe and Goyle, he found it hard to concentrate when he was thinking about what Hermione was up to.

But for now, he had to focus on the mishap his eyes had adverted to.

Professor Snape had caught Hermione in the act of engaging in social activity, when she was supposed to be working on her potion with the idiotic prats that she called chums, Harry and Ron.

"Miss Granger, you know that you aren't supposed to be socializing in this classroom. Explain why you have wandered away from your group to slack off," Snape snarled.

Hermione glared, but then suddenly sprouted her seductive look on her face.

"Merlin, she better not flirt with that nasty greaseball," mumbled Draco as the whole class stared at her.

She strolled to Snape's desk and pushed her self up against it.

"Serverus, surely you will forgive me for just getting off task, right?" She asked, staring into his endlessly cold eyes.

The Professor twitched.

"Miss Granger, this kind of behavior is not tolerated in my classroom," he said strictly.

"I'd make out with you for your forgiveness..." she said, giggling.

Gasps from the whole class were released, and girls whispered like crazy.

"You know you haven't gotten any in a while!" exclaimed Dean. "No wait, you know you haven't gotten any at all!"

Boys cracked up and made more jokes about Snape.

"Virgin lips!" Seamus shouted, his friends laughing up a storm.

"Be quiet everyone! Miss Granger, this is totally unacceptable, I think Dumbledore is going to have a little talk with you if you keep this up!" said Snape, exasperated with all the jokes and laughter the students were causing.

"No, nothing is unacceptable. Not even this," Hermione stated, as she grabbed Ron and started to make out with him.

Everyone stood, gaping at Hermione and Ron.

"Merlin, that girl has some nerve!" Draco commented, standing up to start applauding them. Soon, everyone followed and the whole class was full of clapping.

Meanwhile, Snape was going ballistic, and decided to run out of the classroom, searching for Dumbledore.

Around five minutes later, Dean volunteered, and Hermione happily accepted and began to make out with him.

"She is really turning out to be a big slut," Draco admitted.

It was true, and one of the best parts of the day was watching Seamus getting envious over all the attention Hermione had been getting.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night before Hermione's party, Draco and Hermione sat in the Common Room for truth. They cast the truth spell, and Hermione began to ask the first question.

"So what do you think of me being a slut?" she asked, laughing at herself.

"I think it's kind of nice that you aren't such a goody-good for once," he stated.

"So... do you think that I'm hot?" she said in between giggles.

"Yes..." he mumbled. "Shut up."

She chuckled lightly and asked the next question.

"Then would you make out with me?"

"Not in this lifetime," he replied.

The platinum blonde smirked as he began to think of a question.

"Were you actually going to make-out with that greaseball if he let you?" Draco asked.

"Heavens no," she said, sighing in relief.

"Well... do you really like being a slut?" he asked again.

"Not really, I really like that attention, but this goes totally against my morals," Hermione admitted.

"For your four slut days, do you think that you will ever try to make a move on me?" Draco asked for the last time.

"Yes, but not because I wanted to" Hermione blurted out. "I have to go get ready for the party, so bye."

Hermione uncasted the truth spell and scurried over to her room.

Draco smirked.

"Stupid woman."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A couple of minutes later, people were filling up the Common Room, talking loudly.

Soon enough, Hermione entered the room, looking as slutty as she should be.

It looked like a dumpster dumped red all over her eyelids and lips, it also seemed like there was a little road along the bottom of her eyelids, and her clumpy mascara made her eyelashes look like big potato sacks that poked out from her eye.

Her outfit consisted of a short mini skirt, which if the wind blew, the whole world would be able to see her little red underwear... or maybe her little red thong, and a short red tank top with little rhinestones.

Total slutage.

Hermione flirted and giggled with all the boys that wanted her attention. Some of the girls were acting huffily around Hermione, but Hermione didn't care since she hated a lot of the girls that she invited.

Both Harry and Ron weren't aware that this was all a joke since she hadn't got to tell them but she planned to tell them soon.

Pulling them aside, Hermione spoke to them about the whole joke and told them to play along. They understood, and began to flirt with her like every other guy in the Common Room.

"How about a game of Suck and Blow?" Hermione suggested, holding up an ace.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Boys trying sitting next to Hermione instead of the other girls, but she ended up sitting next to Draco and Dean. Dean seemed to be in the happy-go-lucky mood, probably since he got to sit next to Hermione.

Ginny had the card first, and she cautiously passed it to the shy Neville who carefully passed it to Luna, who then carried the card to Seamus. Seamus took the card and purposely dropped it while trying to give it to Lavender, and then they shared what it looked to be a mind-blowing kiss. Giggly Lavender passed it to Ron, who slowly gave the card to Parvati, and the hyper Pervert dropped the card because she kept laughing trying to give it to Draco. Draco gently planted a kiss on her lips, and began to pass the card to Hermione, who immediately dropped the card before it reached Dean. They shared a short but passionate kiss and Dean looked like as if he was on cloud nine. The card then went from Dean's mouth to Padma's and was then transferred to Harry's safely.

This game continued for about a half an hour longer. A flustered Neville pecked Luna on the lips, Seamus and Lavender started making out, Dean and Hermione made-out also, and the same went for him and Padma. Harry and Ginny shared a long kiss, but denied any having any feelings for each other.

Now the game was almost over and the Draco was giving the card to Hermione. As predictable as it is, the card fell out of his mouth. But, what was totally unexpected was that Hermione hurriedly bent down and saved the card from hitting the ground. Everybody was appalled from the great save, but Hermione acted like nothing happened and gracefully passed it over to Dean.

After a while, the partiers grew tired and all went to bed, the last people their were obviously Draco and Hermione, who were cleaning all of the rubbish on the ground that was left from the party.

"I guess someone knows how to throw a party," Draco commented as he picked up his last piece of trash.

"Yeah sure, but I haven't thrown a party in forever. Ginny helped me with most of it," Hermione told him.

"Hey, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yep."

"Are you having a party?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Am I invited?"

Hermione laughed.

"Fine, you can. I guess you are going to have a gay old time."

"Hey, I'm not even pretending to be gay anymore. Wait... why are why being so civil to each other today?"

"I dunno. But you will always be the same old haughty ferret."

"And you will always be the same goody-good bookworm, Granger."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Why don't you?"

"Whatever you little prat. G'night Malfoy."

"G'night, Granger."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N

Thanks for reading the chappie. Before I update again, I want more reviews. At least 17, because last time I wrote 4,000 freaking words and only got like 14 reviews. On other effortless chappies, I got more. This confuses me. I think I'm getting a little grumpy today... Next chappie will be about Hermione's birthday party! Horray!

SiriuslyFunny


End file.
